Too Hot
by RahedionReborn
Summary: Being caught peeping is going to cost Sakura more than she ever expected. But will she enjoy, or resent the price? Lemon, Multi-Chapter, MaleDom, Actual Plot.
1. In The Heat Of The Night

My writing isn't perfect, I do not claim as much, but it's certainly better than a lot of the tripe out there that people claim to be fanfiction.

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, that genius bastard. I simply pay homage to his creations and dabble in the universe he's created.

* * *

The underbrush was entirely too thick for her liking this night. It seemed that despite her skill as a Kunoichi she was unable to avoid the constant whipping and brush of leaves and branches against pale skin in the darkness. And while she could easily move up and begin leaping from branch to branch to avoid such.. she was simply too lazy this evening.

The heat of the night had woken Sakura from an already fitful sleep filled with the same hazy, erotic images that had plagued her nights for the last month. Every morning she had woken to find her body entirely too sensitive to touch for her liking. The shower burned hotter, the chill after was enough to send her shivering even as she sought clothing for each morning.

The fact that Naruto had recently begun one of his prank wars, sneaking up behind her in the mornings on the way to her duties.. always wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up.. 'But such strength...' had led Sakura to hitting Naruto like she hadn't since their early years, something for which she felt guilty, for surely he couldn't know that each time his powerful body pressed up behind hers and she felt those arms slide around her waist that it sent tingles of electricity down her spine in a way she had never sought to experience from her teammate and long time friend.

The mission had been a simple one, bandits plaguing a mining village deep inside fire country. Normally such would not have required the attentions of two such ninja as Sakura and Naruto, but supposedly their numbers were something to be concerned about. This gave Tsunade an excuse to shut up Naruto's whining about boring missions.

Unfortunately, the mission had ended in a rather anticlimactic fashion. The leader of the bandits was a recent nukenin and had heard of the powerful Duo, so when they had appeared in the midst of his camp amongst a swirling of leaves had immediately surrendered and promised not to bother the village ever again.

Naruto had whined for a day, he'd wanted some action, damnit! The thought of her teammate, powerful as he was, nearly a grown man now, still acting in such a childish behavior brought a smile to Sakura's lips as she sought out a nearby stream, after waking up covered in sweat.

She didn't anticipate the sight that greeted her when she finally reached that same stream.

Naruto stood atop the rushing water, his body pivoting as strikes from some obscure kata flashed out from him. Apparently the night had been too hot for her teammate as well...

Naruto was shirtless. Sakura's eyes took in the way muscle rippled over his tightly packed body, thin beads of water rolling down the toned figure as he concentrated on his movements, water leaping into the air as his feet dragged across the water and he launched himself into the air only to shift into a violent spinning kick that would surely devastate an opponent should he connect.

A part of Sakura told her to look away, that her teammate had intentionally waited for a private moment to practice, that she was invading upon his privacy.. but her eyes refused to be drawn away. She barely caught herself as her tongue slipped out, wetting her lips in appreciation as a lazy hunger came boiling up from inside her.

It was just her luck that Naruto's own eyes were closed as he practiced, for surely he would have noticed her as she unconsciously crouched down, half hidden behind the trunk of a tree, her knees parted slightly as she shifted to a kneel, one hand slipping down her body without even thinking to confer with her before is passed over her hips and the fabric of her skirt and then up between her thighs.

Sakura only realized what she was doing when a lance of pleasure arced through her body as her fingers came in contact with her own sex through the thing fabric of her panties. She'd forgone the normal skintight shorts in anticipation of only having another piece of clothing to take off before she could bathe. She'd been too busy getting caught up in how he looked, Naruto! Her teammate! The obnoxious, loud blonde who'd given her more headaches than she should have had to deal with by the time she was forty! Let alone a mere seventeen years of age.

She could see how the ridiculous orange pants he wore had slung low on his hips, revealing well cut lines that hinted at a powerful frame of hips, how they clung to his firm ass as the water caused the fabric to hold against his skin. But her gaze had drawn upwards and over the incredible set of abs that Naruto had been hiding underneath baggy shirts and jackets for who knew how long. She'd started to look upwards once more when the shock and pleasure of her fingers against her slit lips had left her arching and biting her lower lip so as to not make a sound.

Sakura found herself wet, the heat of the night, the erotic dreams filled with faceless men.. and she remembered with a brighter blush, even a woman who was most definitely not herself... combined with the sudden revelation of the incredible body Naruto had been hiding had conspired to leave Sakura with a coiling heat in her core.

It was shameful, oh so shameful. Here she was, peeping at him in a moment of his supposed privacy, touching herself with her legs spread and her ass stuck out as she leaned forward for a better look, but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to stop her fingers as they slid her panties to the side. A single finger sliding between her folds..

That was when the unthinkable happened. Naruto came to a stop even as a second began to join the first, rubbing gently over her sickened pussy.. and then disappeared. His chakra signature utterly disappearing.

Only to appear once more right behind her, faster than she could blink and draw in a breath. She knew it, she knew it was him. She was too familiar with his chakra not to know after all these years of pranking, of fear for him, of battle and friendship and loyalty. And suddenly she was acutely aware of how she must look from behind. Her hair plastered to her neck from the thin sheen of sweat that covered her skin, the way her skirt had ridden up just past the bottom curve of her bum as she'd knelt and leaned forward, one hand gripping the tree, fingers digging into the bark as the other disappeared in front of her.

Sakura shot upwards the hand between her thighs frantically pulling her skirt down as she stood up and turned around, her back to the tree.

Oh god, that was a mistake, why didn't she close her eyes? Why hadn't she looked away instead of drawing her eyes up his body? Her knees weakened as sight took in the way little rivulets of water trailed across the tanned flesh of his body as it rose and fell with each breath. Still she found herself irresistibly drawn to look into his eyes. Deep blue eyes that crackled with an electric intensity as he stood there, unaccountably silent. Looking at her with an intensity she couldn't place. She watched even as he broke the meeting of their stare and flicked his vision up and down her, both eyebrow raising questioningly as his line of vision paused level with her breasts, noticing the way her nipples strained against the fabric of her signature red vest.

Finally he spoke, and when he did it was in that low, rumbling tone that had sent shivers of fear into enemies so many times before.

"Sakura-..."

It wasn't shivers of fear that shot through her, it was something else. His voice poured over her body and seemed to wrap around her in a way she'd never experienced with her teammate. But then, she'd never been the one he'd directed such intensity at. It'd always been aimed at their adversaries, their foes.

She interrupted him frantically, unsure what she was hoping to accomplish, she'd been caught red handed.. "Naruto! I can.. I can expl-"

"Quiet, Sakura." He interrupted in turn, stepping forward and lifting those large hands of his, one set of five sank itself into her cherry locks and palmed against the back even as his other arm wrapped about her waist and flatted against her back, trailing downwards. The hand on the back of her head titled her lips upwards as hard muscle met against her own body and suddenly he was kissing her. His lips full but rough against her own soft pink ones, tongue flicking out to draw against both, top and then bottom while his hips molded themselves to her own.

Sakura was lost right then, the coiling heat in her belly had been subsiding as embarrassment and shame overcame her.. but when a young, powerful, virile example of a man.. and she couldn't believe she found herself thinking those things about him.. Naruto.. was suddenly pinning her to the tree, as her flesh and body was met with his own hard form, as his lips seemed to devour her own she knew she was lost.

Then his fingers were moving again as he broke their kiss, lips trailing down her neck in a hot line of pleasure. His palm passed down over the small of her back and onto the rounded flesh of her ass, fingers curling and lifting the fabric of her skirt, then sliding down once more, past the hem of it, and the feel of that wet, warm hand molding her ass sent her hips bucking forwards, grinding against him wantonly. If she'd ever seen another girl acting so with a man she wasn't dating.. she'd have declared it shameful.

And yet, there she was, letting him grope her, letting his tongue past her own lips to taste of her and enjoying every moment of it.  
He'd caught her peeping, and not only that, but masturbating to the sight of him, and now he was going to extract a price from her.

And she knew, in the back of her mind somewhere, that she'd give him everything if he demanded as much.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I'll likely finish this next chapter, which I already have planned out and will likely be posted later today.

However, you never know, I might continue after that.


	2. Losing Yourself In It All

Chapter 2: Losing Yourself In It All

Sakura falls further under the spell of what she is doing, and what is being done to her by and with her most loyal friend.

Originally I intended on this being the last chapter, but I'm afraid that is not the case. The ending (At least of this raunchy scene) will likely be next chapter. Which will probably be out some time soon.

Enjoy, folks. I consider this one of my best works yet.

* * *

A week, she had successfully avoided him for a week. A week filled with tremors that ripped through her body every time she spotted him down the road, or on the oppisite side of a square. A week filled with dreams that simply would not give her body time to adjust and her mind time to accept and move on. A week filled with thoughts that were so totally unlike her.

Raunchy, dirty thoughts that left her panties soaked half the time. Thoughts of her being taken. Again and again, from behind, pinned against a wall, in a dark alley, bent over his countertops, in his shower, on his bed. Sakura had gone through more pairs of underwear in the last week than she usually did in a month. She feared that her mother was going to notice soon. Would walk down the hall towards the bathroom, past her room, and hear the badly stifled moans as she fingered herself desperately to try and relieve some of the tension that built every day, starting in the morning and ending every night with a climax or three.

For a week she had been unable to think of almost aught else. Her normally sharp, focused mind constantly distracted with memories of the way he had _taken_ her. The way he had claimed her and made her his in a most irrefutable fashion. Her lips, her body, her pussy had been used and worked over like she was a cheap corner whore. And yet, despite the fact that her morals, her sense of self decency railed against the fact.. the fact remained.

She'd loved every minute of it.

Sakura had never felt so content, so at peace as when he had finished with her.. leaving her kneeling and bent over...

For the hundredth, or was it the thousandth...? Time that week, her mind assaulted her with the memories. And Sakura had only a few moments to find a bench to sit down upon and curl up on herself before they came to the forefront of her mind and left her shivering.

Memories of when he'd _broken_ her. And how she'd enjoyed it.

He kissed her, and she kissed back. She kissed back like they were long-term lovers instead of simple friends and teammates. Her lips had parted and a soft moan had escaped her even as that warm, wet hand had squeezed her ass.

Not pet, not caressed, not admired, _squeezed. _Fingers spreading out and spacing themselves so that when pressured was applied she could feel her flesh mold to the shape of his palm. Her hips had bucked forward, pressing against him, grinding lewdly in an attempt to relieve some of her bodies frustration by rubbing her soaking wet sex against the rough fabric of his pants.

He'd laughed, a joyus and yet somehow corruptedly pleased sound that made her quail in fear.. and sweet anticipation of what she knew was to come. The hand in her hair had finally let go, but she hadn't tilted her lips away, not opened her eyes and told him to stop, not started hitting him. She'd only whined in disappointment as her abused lips had been left bare and swollen from his rough kiss. But he wasn't idle, not him. Never idle, always doing something.

This something just happened to be pulling down the zipper on her vest, revealing flesh and then bandages. Bandages she used to bind herself. For as the latter stages of puberty had hit.. some Kami had seen fit to endow her with a pair of breasts that were simply inconvienent for a kunoichi. Her eyes had finally opened, she didn't even remember closing them, as she felt the cool air hit her warm flesh. She'd been about to speak, lips parting to let out who knew what.

But he'd silenced her, he'd silenced her of aught but a gasp by leaning down and biting the curve of her neck where it met her shoulders. The pain, the sensation of it, of his slightly sharper-than-normal canines dragging across her flesh had caused a ragged breath to escape from her and made her nipples so hard that it almost hurt.

She didn't know how he'd cut her bandages, all she knew was that she had felt the ever so slight scrape of something pointed on the flesh between her breasts, had felt the pressure and support of the bandages fall away. And then she'd felt something else. That same hand which had so firmly gripped her hair was now squeezing her breast, cupping the left, drawing his nails across it. Thumb and forefinger slid, joined, met against the erect nub and rolled it gently between two fingers.

It set Sakura on fire, her eyes had shot open, wider, head tilted back and her body arched as he stepped closer, pressed harder. Parting her bare thighs with little.. no... no resistance, by sliding his own between them. He'd finally broken off that bite, only for his teeth to graze and nip against her ear. Another chuckle, another sound that said he was pleased. And then again he'd spoken. "So lewd, so naughty.. you're acting like a bitch in heat, Sakura-_Chan._"

Inner Sakura had been affronted, insulted, and for the first time she'd begun to snap out of her strange lusty haze. But once more he cut it off, once more he played her like it was the most natural thing in the world. She felt it even as the fog behind her eyes began to clear. A single finger pushing her panties to the side yet more than she'd left them and then rubbing side to side, calloused tip trailing across her slit lips and then dipping between them only to slide up and down across her wet and sensative flesh.

He'd given her no warning, not asked her if she was ready, or if she wanted this. He'd simply slid that finger into her, violating and exploring her most private of places as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Every inch of that finger had been almost more than she thought she could handle as it twisted and turned inside of her. Giving her only a moment to catch her breath before suddenly she was almost empty.. and then full again. And again. And again. Sakura had never been heavily into masturbation. She owned no toys, and had never let another touch her like this.

Even on the few, rare occasions that she'd given into the subconcious and physical demands for some _satisfaction..._it had never felt like this. Like That. She had felt herself coil, felt the tension and pressure building and building as lances of hot pleasure struck through every part of her. Making her, leaving her a gasping, moaning, desperate mass of soft sweat soaked flesh when he finally stopped. Stopped right before, she'd felt it.. the oncoming rush as she approached her peak.

And then he'd stopped. Not only had he stopped, he'd even taken a step back from her. His arms releasing her and leaving her to support her own weight oh so suddenly. She hadn't been up to the task, her knees had given in and she'd fell down onto them, breasts heaving as her breath rose and fell in long, harsh intakes and releases. She didn't care, right then. Didn't care about propriety. Didn't care about morals or standards or chastity. All she wanted was more. The way he'd touched her, the way he'd given her no chance to resist, no chance to do aught but feel had awoken the sexual creature inside the normally reserved girl.

And that creature was hungry. Finally she'd looked up, wondering why he'd stepped away and stopped when she had been so close. How could he be so cruel? And once more she saw it, that trademark grin. The half-lift of one corner of his lips. The glint behind fierce blue eyes and the way the three long marks on his face curved upwards even more. He stood there, idly flexing and unflexing his fists, knuckles poping and cracking under the strength and pressure. But silent, watching her, saying nothing, doing nothing.

That was her moment of choice, she'd known it then. The one chance she'd had to go back, to stop what had followed.. what had led to the sexual _madness_ that assaulted her now. She could back away, she could stand up, or cover herself, or tell him she didn't want to do anything else, not to go any further. She knew him, she knew he would accept it, would give her space and wouldn't resent her in the least.

She hadn't chosen that path. When she spoke her tone was pleading, begging. Begging! She was a Kunoichi. Assassin, spy, warrior and lover all wrapped up into one deceptive package. She was a deadly tool used by her village and one that was held with great pride. But her tone had been begging for more. For more of what he was doing to her.

"Naruto.. please dont.." And he'd frozen for a moment, anticipating the next words. Anticipating her refusal to go further. When she thought back on it now, she wondered how he could have been so mistaken. "don't stop. Don't leave me like this." The desperation in her voice was a barely recognizeable thing. Such had been reserved only for the most desperate of situations. When she'd asked the Hokage to be her Shishou, when she'd begged Sasuke to stay in the village. When she had begged her parents to let her join The academy. So rare, so far between. And yet there she was, kneeling and quivering. Covered in sweat, revealed to him utterly. Confused and powerless and desperate.

His head had tilted to the side, surprise ever so faint on his expression. As if he hadn't quite expected that, or this. But he'd smiled after. Not grinned, not smirked, smiled. And when he spoke his voice was nearer to the norm. "Okay, Sakura-chan." Then one hand had lifted, sliding into her hair in a stoking motion, a soft and comforting thing that made her quiver in and entirely different fashion for a moment or three.

Then it was fisting again, wrapping about in bubblegum locks and tilting her head back, lifting it and directing her gaze to a different area.

She wasn't the only one who found herself aroused, Sakura could see the outline of his arousal, his.. dick.. straining against the rediculous orange pants that seemed to fit him so well at the moment. She'd watched with captured gaze as he'd deftly unbuttoned and unzipped, fingers slipping past dark black boxers to show her what it was she was now so entranced with the thought of.

Naruto's dick had come to rest with the tip hovering a mere inch from the purse of her ever so slightly open lips, and her eyes had gone wide. Her job as a medic had exposed her to the male anatomy before.. even to a couple who had been aroused. But Naruto was different. Thicker and Longer than she'd expected any man to be. And though she quailed at the thought of that thing.. his cock.. going inside of her, another part wanted that badly. And it only aroused her further, she felt herself grow wetter, a shiver coursing through her as a trickle of something wet slid down the inside of her pale thigh.

"Suck me, Sakura."

Once more, he'd abandoned the 'chan' suffix. And hearing her name without it felt strange, different. But she didn't have much time to consider that, for she was leaning forward almost without thinking. Her body responding to his command almost instinctually. Some part of her knew. She was not the one in control here, she was to submit. To give him what he wanted in return for the pleasure he'd assaulted her with initially. She begged him, for Kami's sake, and now he was telling her what he required.

Her lips touched it tenatively, parting slightly to allow the head to slip inside her lips, her tongue darting out to swirl gently around the engorged head of Naruto's cock. And she felt, through the dick in her lips, the shudder that passed through him. Dipping forward, she'd taken more of him, deeper, sucking softly and then harder as she heard the expuslsion of a breath laced with pleasure. But he apparently still felt the need to guide her, for he pulled on her hair in the back, sliding her off the few inches of cock she'd been sucking on only to push her down once more.

Sakura was a smart girl, she'd even seen a porn video or two..she knew what it was he wanted and immediately set to bobbing up and down, wet smacking sounds escaping as she took more and more with each repetition, pushing how much she could take, how much pleasure she could give him.. if only so that he would again soon be touching her, sensationalizing her, using her and giving her the pleasure that she'd never dreamed she could feel.

"Good.. good girl." He said, as if he was speaking to one of the inuzuka bitches instead of his friend. "Mmm, when you slide back up.. take a moment to suck and lick the head." Sakura did as she was told, surprised at herself. She was blowing Naruto with the kind of dedication that only wanton sluts and some of the kunoichi who enjoyed their seduction skills a bit too much to be proper. She imagined now what she must have looked like. Her knees spread wide, eyes closed, her lips sealed around Naruto's cock, her breasts hanging out in the cool night air with hard nipples, her skirt riding up and revealing to the world the pale curvature of her ass and the way her pussy dripped from excitement.

The second time she did it, Naruto's hips bucked forward, sinking enough of him past her lips that she felt the head of him bump against the back of her throat. She only resisted gagging by calling upon the training she, and every Ninja had in swallowing strange, small objects in case they needed to be smuggled and there was no other way.

What she didn't expect was that that would encourage Naruto to push deeper as she swallowed, feeding her more of his cock as the tip of it slid down her throat, deeper and deeper until she felt her lips around the base, her nose pressed against the hair around his dick and balls. Without even considering it she inhaled his scent. The musky scent of a strong male and she imagined for a moment what it would feel like to have this incredible thing shoved up inside of her pussy instead of down her throat. The thought set he to squirming and her hips to rolling as Naruto groaned, releasing the pressure on the back of her head so she could take a moment to breathe while his cock pulsed and throbbed inside her lips.

He was close, some part of her knew it, the instinctual part that wanted to please and bring release to whatever man she chose to be her lover.

"Oh Kami, Sakura, you're a natural at this.. I'll have to have you suck my cock again.." And right then, the idea appealed to her. She could easily picture her self falling to her knees on a regular basis and pleasuring this man who had been so loyal to her, so devoted, so fiercely protective and supportive. This man who had told her he loved her repeatedly, and never wavered even when she had been a rampaging bitch to him.

Those thoughts hit her all at once, and suddenly she wanted to make him cum, wanted to know she had given him some release, some pleasure.. instead of pain and frustration. Without encouragement she had begun to fuck her face with his dick once more, determinedly sucking, licking, swirling her tongue over every inch of cock she could reach. She reached up and cupped his balls, rolling them and marvelling at the softness of them in the palm of her hand as Naruto now began to audibly grit his teeth and groan. The throbbing came faster. Harder. The lewd part of her, the newly awakened side of her personality that now seemed to be behind the steering wheel wanted to know what he tasted like. What it felt like to have him unload in her mouth and to feel it slide down her throat.

She got what she wanted a minute later, her warning a simple "Cumming, Sakura!" She felt his balls lift, tighen against his body while she cradled them in her palm, and then she felt it, tasted it. A hot, thick and salty liquid spurting and coating the inside of her mouth, she took a moment to taste it and then shoved her head forward once more, throwing herself into this role as a debauched cocksucker. Even now the imagery, the thought of it made her squeeze her thighs together as she felt herself soaking once again. She'd intentionally pushed the head of his dick down her throat once more as the speed and force of his release began to back off. And she found that the sensation of that hot fliud sliding down her throat and towards her stomach was something she enjoyed, a burning sensation that would have made her breath hitch if she could breathe.

Finally, Naruto came to his finish and then his hips were backing off, pulling himself out until a slight pop sounded as he broke the seal of her lips around the head of his dick.

She finally looked up at him again, and his eyes were half lidded, a hazy look of satisfaction and pleasure across his expression. But there was hunger there too, intent still lurked inside his eyes and across that grin. She couldn't help but notice, notice that he was still erect, still hard. Notice the way his dick glistened with her saliva.

Naruto didn't say a word, not yet, no, he'd left her in terminal silence as he'd walked to the side, around her. The grip in her hair never releasing, leaving her feeling helpless, powerless. Without any control. Her breath came more raggedly now as a realization began to dawn on her. Even as she heard the crunch of leaves behind her. The twin impact of what she could only suspect were his knees against the ground. One arm slid around her waist, hand against her body, cupping and squeezing her breast once more as she felt his breath against her ear. "Good girl, Sakura.. now.. bend over. Just like this.."

Oh god, oh god. She didn't want to see this part again. She was afraid everyone would notice, was afraid she'd start to whimper right there on the bench. But she wanted it so bad, she had wanted it so bad. But the images came anyway. The way his hand had abandoned her tit and slid down her body, coming to rest just under her hips even as the one in her hair pushed her forward, bending her over while he kept her ass lifted. Pressing her breasts against the floor of the forest, her cheek laid against it as well. And she'd known then. Known with an anticipation so terrible that it set her to feeling weak, dizzy. What was about to happen.

Naruto had finally let go of her hips, and that hand had moved, only to slap the insides of her thighs. No words had been needed, she knew what he wanted. And just like before, she gave it to him. She'd spread her legs like an experienced slut, arching her back and angling her hips upward so that he had easier access to her even as the thoughts inside her brain raced with arousal and fear and wonder.. She was a virgin.. she wasn't going to be a virgin anymore, not after this. Oh god, what if it ruined their friendship.. what if it didn't? But all of that paled in the face of one irrefutable fact.

Naruto was going to fuck her.

And she couldn't wait for him to do it.

To be continued.


	3. Too Much, Too Fast, Too Soon

Chapter 3: Too Much, Too Fast, Too Soon.

Yup, it's official folks. This is no longer going to be simply a smutty story. I'm afraid that the idea has too firm a grip on me and demands that I continue said story as more than one (admittedly hot) sex scene in the middle of the forest. I know not how long it's going to continue, but likely for awhile. I don't do short stories very well unless they're drabbles.

On another note, this is to be the most smutty of the three chapters so far. I'm warning you now that it contants Spanking and thus S&M, Humiliation (Dirty Talk "Naughty Sakura!" ).

It will also be the most plot filled thus far, and will transition this story away from PWP and towards SwP (Story with Porn, what an idea? Right?)

And thus I present to you, the End of the Beginning, Chapter Three of 'Too Hot'.

* * *

Oh Kami, what was happening to her? Sakura had never felt this way in her entire life. Nor had she heard of any other woman in the Kunoichi ranks feeling this way either. In the civilian world, such details were rarely discussed.. but in the Ninja world, women were blunt. If something was changing or going on with them that they did not expect or understand, they first turned to their friends.. and then to their Medical Professionals. Sakura just happend to be both.

It was incredible and terrifying at the same time. Her entire body felt alive, all day long. The slightest whiff of a breeze, a soft brush from a passerby, the subtlest of scents all had her constantly on her toes, always aware, always _feeling_ in a way she never had before. Her entire world seemed brighter and harsher and stronger in every sense of the word. Things were so rarely muted and in the background, this last week. And it left Sakura a wreck in many senses of the word. She'd taken to wearing much looser clothing.. with thicker fabrics. Afraid that some such random passerby would catch the scent of her nigh-constant arousal and then her shame would be utterly complete.

Sakura sat on the bench down a less-used road, arms wrapped about her upper body, thighs pressed firmly together and bent over, as if trying to curl in on herself. Her eyes closed as the images continued to assault her. The poignancy of each enough to cause shudders down her frame. She could feel the long wooden slats of her seat as they pressed against her ass, the way her arms rubbed over her nipples, she could _smell_ her own arousal. It was all too much.

She hoped that it would end, oh how she hoped that it would end. But how she feared it's end. For her life had never been one full of so much _satisfaction._ When times were good, when she wasn't a shivering, horny mess, Sakura felt _alive_ and _empowered. _She felt as if she could do anything, anywhere and take anyone head on. She felt at times, though rarely, as if nothing could stand in the way of her goals (many of which were very naughty indeed..). And then her morals would come raging back. Leaving her constantly swinging back and forth between exhultation and weakness, both tinged with a rampant, all consuming desire.

She didn't notice the concerned look of someone familiar to her, nor did she distinguish the footsteps of one more passerby from the others. Despite the changes that this chance encounter would bring to her life.

The memory, almost like a motion picture, continued, and Sakura was chained to it's progress.

She'd knelt there, offering herself up like some piece of meat for him to devour, shapely thighs spread, her pussy dripping juices down the inside of her thighs, legs and ass, her body really, quivering with tension and desire and fear. She'd never imagined her first time would be like that, rutting on the forest floor. No, she'd imagined herself in her marriage bed, with a soft eyed lover who thought more about her pleasure than his own. But that didn't stop her hips from thrusting back when she felt the tip of him press against her, the silk soft and yet hard flesh prodding at her enterence.

She didn't get the reaction she wanted, or expected. Naruto's own hips had pulled back, denying her what her body and her mind were primed for. Denying her fulfillment. Instead she got a firm slap to the ass, as his open palm came down and spanked her firmly, already she could feel the heat beginning to rise from where his palm had impacted. "Ah ah, Sakura, not until I take you. Be patient now."

Once again she felt it, felt that head, so hot, pressing against her, and once more her hips immediately jerked backwards, trying to shove herself back on him, trying to bury him within her. And once more he pulled back, once more she was denied her pleasure. And once more she was spanked, twice this time. Two rapid impacts, one on each firm asscheek as it was raised skyward. "No no, not yet. You aren't ready yet, Sakura." Not ready? Not _ready?_ She was more than ready! She needed this in a fashion she had never even imagined!

Sakura had felt the heat rise to her cheeks, threatening to burn her up, as she dealt with the aftereffects of those spankings. Her ass grew hot, hotter than the rest of her body.. and when one of his palms slid across the smooth surface of her sweat-covered flesh, she whimpered softly in pain. Not a horrid pain, not so bad, really, she was a Kunoichi. But she hadn't been spanked since she was young, and every touch was more than.. just more.

She did more than whimper a moment later, when she felt something else prodding at her. But this time she kept her hips in check, pursing her lips and closing her eyes as she tried to maintain control over her body, if even to such a small degree. Once again one of his fingers slid into her. And she had thought she was ready for it.

She was not.

She'd tried, tried so hard to be silent, not to moan like some third-rate geisha, but she had. The sound ripping from her lips as her back threw itself in an extreme arch that had left her sore later. And that was before it'd started pumping. When the motions began she dug her fingers into the dirt, trying desperately to find something to hold onto before she lost herself to the sensations pulsing through her in time with the way that digit sank into her. Each time the finger pulled away she felt her breath catch, could swear her nipples tightened and her body cried out in loss. And each time it pushed back into her she had moaned again like that same geisha. Her eyes screwed shut as she finally dug her fingertips deep enough into the dirt to have some purchase.

And then the second finger joined. The two of them twirled and twisted around inside of her, rolling, touching, violating, exploring. As if seeking something, she knew now, in retrospect what it was she was seeking. He was looking for her maidenhead, but he wouldn't find it. The life of a Shinobi woman was a harsh one, and the demanding physical tasks had rid her of that years ago. Oh how good his fingers had felt, she hadn't thought, at the time, that anything could be better. That anything could surpass how full she'd felt, how she'd stretched and shifted to accomodate those invading fingers.

She was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Once more, in retrospect, she knew what he'd been doing. He'd been preparing her, stretching her out, trying to make sure that when he finally took her.. that she had better than simply pain to deal with. She knew, explicitly, that Naruto was thicker than two fingers. And the idea of him forgoing that and just shoving into her when she'd pushed back sent an entirely different, rather unpleasant shudder through her.

She was being emptied again a minute later. A minute that had felt like an eon of writhing exstacy. She was more aware of the little things, now. Like the way her ass had bounced every time she quivered, like the wet and raunchy sounds that had escaped her sex as his fingers prepared her. The way her nipples had dragged back and forth across the forest floor, torturous pleasure, as she groaned and adjusted. She tried not to focus, but her detail oriented mind was relentless.

As the fingers slid out, her hips had jerked, she'd forgotten entirely about his admonishment agains that. Once more that palm came down, and now she cried out. Three times he spanked her. Was the number going to increase with every mistake she made? Oh god. that made sense, didn't it? As infractions were continuously commited.. punishment became harsher. And she was being punished for not obeying. Right now she was his, she was his totally and utterly, she knew that she belonged to him in that moment. She'd been there for his pleasure, simply along for the ride.

God she was such a _slut._

When she'd felt it, that head pressing against her once more. When the tip of his cock had split her slit lips and begun to prod at her.. hole.. it had taken every ounce, every granule of her shredded willpower not to snap her hips back once more. And her entire body set to shaking, She was on pins and needles, she was aflame and wound so tightly that she feared it would be too much and she would snap, crack.. at any moment. Her desperation let her find her voice for the first time in what felt like days to her, then. And it had come out hoarse, needy, desperate, submissive and begging. "Please.. oh Kami, please.. Naruto.."

"Please what, Sakura?" His own had been calm, damn him for sounding so calm when she was breaking apart! But she'd only tried again, not knowing what it was he wanted.

"Please, please.. take me.. I want it.. I want it in me." The pressure continued to build and Sakura had felt like she was going to pass out at any moment. She was absolutely sure that her juices had been flowing down her thighs now, lewd evidence of her shameful sexual desire, her need. She was glad he'd been holding her hips up, firm hands locked about her flesh in an iron grip. For she was certain that she would have simply collapsed entirely had he not been.

"Say it, Sakura.. come on. You've blown me and begged me.."

That was when she finally got it, when it clicked inside of her. And the memory of what she did next consumed her. Brought tears, not of sadness, not of fear, but simply of raw emotional force to her eyes. She all but shouted it, throwing her head back and all but grinding her pussy against the head of his cock.

"_Fuck me! _Oh Kami, Fuck me, use me.. please take me, give it to me, please."

And she'd been such a _good_ _girl _before he'd gotten his hands on her. Now, not long after, she was desperately, loudly begging her teammate to shove his cock into her and ravage her from behind. Like some animal in _heat _she had only spread her thighs wider, as if to encourage him, to prove to him how utterly open she was, how ready she was to be taken, claimed a his, as long as she was given release.

* * *

Sakura swayed on her bench, and she was forced to grab hold of the railing lest she fall over, even while sitting. She could feel it, as her thighs squeezed and rubbed together, the slick coating of fluid that was _soaking_ through her panties, and, she feared, even the khakis she wore today.

This wasn't the first time she'd been so utterly assaulted by her own subconcious, in the last week. And the anticipation of what was to come, just the _memory_ of it was enough to leave Sakura in a hazy world that consisted only of her need and her sensations.

She didn't even hear the voice of her friend as whoever they were called out to her, gentle and concerned.

* * *

Her begging paid off. Naruto gave her the reward she had been so desperately wanting and fearing. He'd chuckled again, a sound that said he was pleased. With her, pleased with her. Finally, It had been a comfort then, to know that she'd pleased him by being such a little slut. And she was hoping fervently that he wouldn't make her wait too much longer.

He didn't.

"Here we go, Sakura. This is probably going to hurt a bit.. but it'll be good for you." His voice was still calm, still under an iron self control. Though she heard the telltale signs that he was excited, minor, subdued, but there. As if he'd known then that she needed something to stabalize her. And the sound of his voice. Comforting her, reassuring her, despite the way he'd used her body, despite the way he'd worked her over and worked her up to a ragged and starved hunger for sex, was what she needed right then. He brought her back from the edge of something, she wasn't sure what, but it had not promised to be good.

That didn't mean that she didn't still need this. _Need_ it on some primal level.

Not a minute later she felt it as for a third time, the head of his dick pressed against her now utterly soaked and swollen pussy lips. And his hips had rolled, shifted behind her, dragging his length up and down her oversensitive inner folds. This time when she ground back against him, when she whimpered and whined in need, he didn't spank her. But rather let his hands slide down her hips ever so slightly, adjusting her, angling her hips once more so that his entry would be smooth, no doubt.

Being fucked was better than she had ever dreamed of. The tip had finally started to push inside of her, stretching her, spreading her and sinking deeper with each passing moment. A long, low breath was all she heard from him, a sigh of exquisite exstacy that let a little chill down her spine while he kept on sinking more and more of his dick into her pussy. And it felt nothing like the descriptions she'd gotten from other girls about their first times. She wasn't being split apart, she wasn't being ripped and torn or overfilled.

No, as her own juices made it easier for Naruto to finally begin fucking her, his fingering of her made it easier for her sex to accept him. Sakura's eyes closed, screwed shut as Naruto finally sank the last of himself into her, his hips now pressing against her punished ass.. and every part of her body and mind gave the feeling complete focus. She was so entirely taken apart and washed over by the feeling of being _full_ that she didn't even realise she was moaning and whimpering loudly, grinding her ass against his hips to try and explore the way it felt to have him inside of her in every possible fashion.

He'd given her a moment, or was it a minute? However long it had been, it had been far too long, and then he'd started to thrust. Pulling and pushing, emptying and filling her again and again, slow at first but faster. Soft at first but harder as he fell into a rythm and she let all thought but fucking fade from her mind, his hands had finally moved from their grip on her hips and slid down her waist, underneath her, both now molding and squeezing her breasts, callous palms rubbing across her nipples. And then one was upwards, over her back, across her shoulders and then into her hair. Fisting in it as he set to pounding her sweet, wet sex from behind.

The raunchy sound of her soaked pussy being emptied and stuffed over and over again, the ecstatic, mindless moans that had escaped her with each ravaging thrust that set her body to jerking forward, the slap of flesh on flesh, hips against her tight ass.. all of them would have been a dead giveaway to anyone nearby, but she hadn't cared that they were less than ten miles from the walls of Konohagakure, that it was quite possible they would be encountered by a random patrol.

All she'd cared about was the way his hand fisted in her hair, pulled her head to the side, exposing the arch of her neck. She'd cared about how utterly right it had felt to be on her knees, being taken and used by her teammate for pleasure, given pleasure with each now rough thrust that was quickly driving her towards the brink of an orgasm that promised to surpass any she'd ever experienced at her own hands before.

All she'd cared about was how perfect it was, to have Naruto. Fucking. Her.

She'd noticed the way he was pulsing inside of her, and she wanted to know what it was to have him release right there, while he was ground up against her hips and ass, buried hilt deep inside. But she'd hadn't expected what happened next. Naruto had bent over her, his breath hot, his chest heaving with deep, fast intakes of breath that pinned her further against the ground. "Gonna Cum, Sakura, right here inside you."

And then he bit her again, his teeth sinking into the same place they had at the beginning of the whole experience. The sensation pushed her over the edge and finally the dam broke. It felt something like having every part of her filled with liquid lightning when she climaxed. Crying out in fulfillment and relentless pleasure even as she was dimly aware of the hot spurts of Naruto's cum deep inside of her.

That was all she could take. Sakura passed out.

She'd woken up the next morning in her own bed, the window to her room open. And when she'd doggedly, tiredly stumbled to the shower, she'd found herself already cleaned up, no trace of their sinful deeds but the way her body ached deliciously.

* * *

"Sakura..?" The voice was worried, familiar. Female. Whoever it was.. was someone she knew. And Sakura was quickly coming back to her senses. The memory had finally stopped working her over in a fashion more intense than she suspected even Ibiki could do to one of his prisoners. She knew something was wrong, and that whoever it was.. was concerned.

What she didn't expect was for that person to lay their hands on her, or more specifically, their hand. On her shoulder, where it curved up towards her neck.

Right where Naruto had bitten her. Twice.

Sakura's head finally snapped up as something desperate and ragged and angry at the intrusion, at this person who dared to touch her where she'd been marked by him, she was going to teach them the meaning of respect for _His_ mate.

Then her eyes processed who it was who had been calling out to her, and all thoughts of anger, rage, of retribution fled.

"Forehead? Come on, answer me... please?" It was Ino, her Ino-Pig, her friend and rival and confidant. Her closest female companion. Who had been there with her through the rigors of puberty, of Sasuke, of Tsunade and Naruto and Akatsuki. How could she..?

Wait..Marked? _Mate...?_ Inner Sakura reeled and revolted at the thoughts that had torn through herself. Ready to do violence against someone for so much as touching her neck. Especially her closest girlfriend. Something was wrong. Something was oh so wrong. What was wrong with her? It felt so good but it was so so different, too different. She didn't konw what was happening or how it was happening or why it was happening all she knew was that she had no control over her thoughts or desires or instincts any more and it scared her so bad.

Her voice came out as a desperate whisper... "Ino-chan...?"

Ino took a long look at her, those pale, pale blue eyes of hers. Like mist over the surf in the mornings took her in and recognition and fear replaced worry and confusion. Gentle, soft fingers slowly slid from where they had come to rest on her neck and down across her shoulders, sliding underneath her arms. Lifting her off of the bench and onto her feet with a surprising strength for such a feminine figure. Ino didn't say anything, not yet, Not until she'd carefully, but supportively wrapped one hand around her friend's waist.

"Come on, Forehead, I'll take you to my place. You can rest there, take a nice long nap and shower when you wake up. You'll feel better in no time, alright?"

Sakura was confused now, Why was her friend acting like a medic-nin with a rather ill patient? What's more the confusion had left her friend's voice, her expression, and been replaced by recognition. While Sakura's mental facilities were returning to her rapidly, she was simply too tired and too confused to really think anything through, and so she simply agreed, nodding her head and then resting it on her friends shoulder. Taking a moment to wrap her arms around Ino's svelte waist as well.

They walked for she didn't know quite how long. Ino's apartment couldn't be too far away. But all Sakura could think about was the promise of a nice, comfortable bed and some rest. She hadn't realised how late it had gotten, for the sun was beginning to paint the sky in a myriad of colors that ranged from golden to red and everything inbetween that splashed across the white clouds.

When they finally reached their destination Ino sat Sakura down on her bed and then told her to lay down and rest.

Sakura didn't argue. She closed her eyes, a soft thank you on her lips for the support of her friend. Whatever was different, whatever Ino knew..it could wait till later. Here she felt safe, here she would not be judged.

Here she was trusted, and here she could trust.

Sakura slept, and for the first time in many nights, it was truely restful.

* * *

She faded into conciousness slowly, her boots were uncomfortable. But there were voices, distant in the background. Both of them sounded agitated.. but her shinobi instincts could not detect any signs of possible violence, so she didn't pay particular attention as she kicked the footwear off sleepily.

"Look at her! Did you actually _look_ at her? She's a _Mess._ Did you even _think_ to warn her? Or did you just get your jollies off without considering her for a moment!"

The first voice was female, but she couldn't place it, too many doors and walls between them. And her sleep-fogged mind couldn't put any significance to what was being said. She began to drift back off to sleep, then and there.

"Ino-chan..."

"_ Don't you Ino-chan me you horny bastard." _

...

The next time Sakura awoke, it was because she was too hot. So she struggled inside it, trying to get out, arms and hands working with a fatigued determination. Oh, oh that felt better. The cool air against her flesh was such a relief. The voices were still there. The male and the female. They were both still agitated, though not so loud as before. Sakura was grateful for this, she wanted to rest again.

"Fix it, you had _better_ damn fix it or I swear on my Family name.."

"You _know_ I can't just _fix_ it. You know what I have to do to give her relief... I can't just go in there and fix it, yanno."

"Don't you try and cop out on me now. She wasn't ready for this! She was a virgin. A _Virgin._ Saving herself for marriage. She wasn't even particulary experienced for a virgin, either! How dare you. I swear to Kami, Uzumaki-..."

Once more, she drifted into an empty world, a calm, cool world without dreams. Sakura smiled gently in her sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, there it is, Chapter Three, and likely the last more-smut-than-plot chapter for some time to come. The story is developing nicely inside my twisted head

This is the last we'll be seeing of weak/submissive Sakura for quite some time. She'll peek through now and again, but Sakura is not a weak person and I do not intend to portray her as such in this fanfiction. She was simply overwhelmed.

As always, Reviews are welcome, just as long as they be constructive or positive in nature, preferrably both.

Rahedion

* * *

Next Time, in Too Hot:

Sakura confronts Naruto.

Ino's temper comes to bare.

What the hell is happening to her is explained.

Someone ends up _Dead._

(Not really. Maybe. AHAHAHAHA.)


	4. Accepting What Cannot Change

Yo there, Folks.

It's me, your (not so) friendly author. I'm here to inform you that this chapter contains absolutely, zero percent, no smut. No sex, no groping or anything of the sort.

Firstly, I'm telling you now. This will not be a Naruto-Sexually-Conquers-Konoha. He will not end up like some Arabian lord, with a harem of willing ninja sluts at his every beck and call. I've already decided on the two interests for this story, and both of them have their purposes in the story beyond romantic entanglements.

From here on out, this story becomes serious. And while Sex will indeed be an important part of the story, it will not, however, be the focus. There will be plot, there will be conflict and battle, there will be romance, loss, angst, and joy.

There will be Death.

And there will be Life.

Chapter 4: Accepting What We Cannot Change

* * *

When Sakura awoke, it was slowly. For the first time in a week she felt safe, and at peace. There was no wetness between her thighs, she'd had not a single dream. And for that she was grateful. Indeed, Sakura had rested better than she had for quite some time. Even since before the... incident.. with Naruto. She came to awareness calmly and pale green hues flickered open slowly. Taking in the surroundings in which she was ensconced.

She recognized where she was shortly, this was Ino's bedroom. And she had been sleeping in Ino's bed. Fine silk sheets and a somewhat firm mattress. A wooden floor spotted with what she remembered were rather soft small carpets. Deep red wooden cabinet atop which sat three picture frames and a single flower, whose name escaped her at the moment.

She looked first at the pictures. The first was of Ino and her family. Her father was a ninja, she knew that much, a man respected for his ability to draw information out of the enemy just as much as he was able to misdirect and debilitate them in battle. Her mother a florist who could have easily become a model of some renown, had she the inclination to do so.

Sakura had met the woman repeated times through her life, because of her friendship with Ino. She'd rarely met a finer person. Despite her incredible beauty, Ino's mother possessed a calming presence. She was happy with her life, at peace with her family and where she was headed. The woman possessed no incredible ego, did not flaunt or rely on her appearance to gain her favors from others. But was singularly kind and giving of herself, often donating flowers to those who had suffered loss and giving her time to the Gardens around Konoha so that the city, so often darkened by the rigors of it's Shinobi population would have some bright spots of serenity.

Sakura had always been jealous of Ino for that. Her own mother was a fierce woman, with strong opinions and a stronger attitude. She loved her mother, but was often at odds with her.

The second picture was of herself and Ino, the two had been at some festival that was being thrown, she couldn't remember about what, and both had gotten just a bit tipsy on the sugar and minor amounts of alcohol they'd consumed. She could help but smile as she saw the small 'v' that Ino's fingers had propped up behind Sakura's head in the picture. Bunny ears, seriously. She'd scowled the first time she saw it. But now the memory was a good one.

The third is the one that puzzled her. This one was of Naruto and the other blonde. Both had content smiles on their faces, their clothing, while not incredibly fine, was obviously of better quality. Naruto was actually wearing more of other colors than he was orange. And Ino had dressed in a one piece dress that accentuated her oh-so-fine curves without making her appear slutty. They sat near each other at a table with a single candle in the center, obviously a restaurant and Ino had molded herself to Naruto's body, a brilliant smile on her face. She'd rarely seen her friend smile like that. Especially as of late.

Something had been bothering her friend, but said friend refused to tell. Saying only that she could take care of herself, she was a big girl, after all. A woman grown (Sakura had countered with the fact that they were only seventeen, but had been rebuffed with the 'I'm a Shinobi' argument. And had let it drop there. )

The atmosphere in the picture couldn't be anything but a date, something she'd never heard of from either of her friends. And it could not have been a first date, either. For Sakura's keen gaze noticed just a hint of a black bra strap that had slid out from under Ino's dress.

Black underwear was not for first dates, not for any girl with any sense of propriety or morals.

It wasn't even for third dates, unless the man just happened to be a spectacular specimen of the male species. (Which, she had to admit to herself, Naruto could be at times... but then, he could also be annoying as hell, and stubbornly childish in a singularly frustrating fashion. )

Suddenly Sakura felt uncomfortable, looking at that picture, and didn't allow herself to take in the details of Ino's counterpart, her own teammate.

Instead, she realized that she'd half-undressed herself sometime during the night, and went searching for her vest, finding it bunched up in a corner next to the cabinet after a few quiet moments of frustration. That was so unlike her, normally she simply dropped the clothing to the floor, or took it off and folded it before sleeping, most often.

That was when the feeling of Ino's home finally came to Sakura. Over the years her own prodigiously fine Chakra control had allowed her to sense things, at times, about people and places. For the character of a person was often reflected in their chakra. As many of the people she knew were evidence of.

Ino's home, while a calming place. Was not a happy home. For all that it was lived in, for all that there had been both good times and bad within these walls. Something felt.. off. Missing. And the quiet desperation for that missing piece was more than Sakura wished to dwell on, for she knew it would depress her.

She'd spent too many days and nights not at peace lately, so she intentionally cleared the feelings from her mind and padded across the floors. Quiet, just as the apartment was. Taking a moment to enjoy the softness of the rug in front of the bedroom door, Ino opened it as stealthily as she could. For there was something about the quiet that she did not wish to interrupt.

She saw why a moment later.

Naruto and Ino sat on Ino's spacious couch, and despite the ample room available to them, they were right next to each other Her first true friend was leaning against her teammate, eyes closed and with her head tilted down to rest upon his shoulder. One arm lifted, crossing her body and resting against his broad chest, fingers curled up in his shirt in an almost desperate grip. She noticed something, then, there was the faintest, but still noticeable of marks just at the curve where Ino's neck met her shoulder. Opposite to the side where she knew, from frequent viewings in the mirror, her own such mark rested.

When had Naruto bitten her friend?

When had she gotten so close to him?

Naruto's eyes were closed as well, one hand behind Ino, stroking through her hair softly and slowly in a gesture only to people who were incredibly comfortable and close with each other could make or accept. But just like her friend, he, too, did not look happy despite the closeness Both of their expressions were.. sad, in a regretful way. You could tell with Naruto by the way the whisker marks on his face seemed to curve downwards and the way his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Ino, for most people, would have been harder to read. But Sakura knew her well. Her friends face seemed calm, on the outside, but little things. The tilt of her lips, the tightness around her eyes, the ever so slight cant of her chin, all these things told Sakura that Ino was not happy, not in the slightest, something was making her very sad, something she wasn't sure she could do anything about.

Suddenly, Sakura felt like an intruder. And just as she had entered, she backed out of the room, silent as any Shinobi should be. Closing the door almost, but not quite, avoiding the click of the latch. Only to return to the bed and sit upon it, hoping that soon they would rouse themselves and then Sakura could stop sitting in Ino's bedroom, feeling like this was the last place in the entire world she should be.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

It didn't happen, not yet. And Sakura simply could not stand it anymore. She stood, and when she approached again, she scuffed her feet lightly against the wooden floors. A polite gesture amongst Ninja, who were naturally utterly quiet beings, meant to inform others that they were nearby and moving.

She heard Naruto cough just beyond the door, and Ino's soft sigh of disappointment.. and relief.

A moment later she heard padding feet. Naruto no doubt, he'd never been the stealthiest, unless he needed to be. She took that as a sign that she could enter. And when she did the scene was nothing like it had been before. Ino stood by the large sliding glass doors that led out to her balcony, adjusting the curtains minutely, busywork.

Naruto was cleaning up, and as she took them both in she noticed something she had not before.

There were signs of Naruto being here quite often. A shirt she hadn't seen him wear for well over a month was folded up and placed in an obscure corner, along with a pair of shorts and spare sandals. A ramen cup that he was reaching towards rested on the counter-top. And he moved about the kitchen with a familiar ease. Putting silverware and other such things away without having to think about where things went.

What was going on here?

"Oh, Sakura. You're finally awake. We thought that you'd sleep until that forehead of yours had wrinkles."

"Haha." Sakura simply couldn't put the bite she normally would into her reply.

Naruto remained silent. That, in and of itself. Was telling. He glanced at her once, just once, and when he noticed her looking back quickly looked away. Turning his body away from her unconsciously in a gesture that said he was trying to protect himself.. or that he was hiding from something she might see.

"I've, uh, gotta go fetch something. I'll be back. Seeya soon, Ino-chan."

Sakura was confused, he was _never_ this reserved around her. Not ever. Not since the time he'd woken up in the hospital to tell her he'd failed to retrieve Sasuke, after that ill fated mission after the Nukenin. Once more, Sakura's thoughts were racing. Why?

"Wait.. Naruto-"

But he was already out the door. She moved to follow him without thinking, wanting to know just _what_ was wrong. But Ino was there beside her, one hand resting on her shoulder, holding her back. Her _other_ shoulder, she noticed idly. Not the one she'd been bitten on.

Oh god, why had Naruto marked her friend as well?

"Ino.." She struggled to find the words, how to put it delicately but impart the importance of what she was asking. "What's going on? Why does he know his way around your apartment so well..Why-.."

"Not now, Sakura."

"But, when I came in-.."

"_Not Now_, Sakura." And something about the way Ino's lips pressed into a thin line, the way her eyes narrowed in frustration and annoyance told Sakura that this had something to do with the _other_ topic that her friend refused to speak about. Sakura shifted gears, not wanting to be any more of an annoyance.

"Why did I wake up in your bed?"

"Because when I found you, you were half unconscious with exhaustion I didn't want to carry you all the way to your place, so I brought you here."

Why wasn't Ino asking why she'd looked that way? Her ever-curious friend never let a topic hang in the air, always addressing it right then and there, no respite from the probing, relentless questions until every fact and detail had been ferreted out. She'd always admired the way Ino was able to get information from even the most reluctant of people without severely offending them or angering to the point of stubborn silence. A skill she, Sakura, had never seemed to be able to master. She simply wasn't patient enough.

"You saw the picture, didn't you?"

"I.. yeah."

There was silence in the room for a moment, as Ino sighed once more and turned away from her friend, moving to sit in a more comfortable, and distant, recliner, also leather, Also a strange matching shade of purple. Sometimes she swore that her friend was just as obsessed with the mixture of red and blue as Naruto was the mixture of red and orange.

Sakura didn't like the fact that her friend was hiding things from her. Especially not that, not something like that. Little things, onetime dates, that she could understand. But all the signs in that picture had pointed to something that was rather serious. She'd never seen Naruto in clothing that nice before. Not once, and it seemed, that without ever telling her, her closest friend had coaxed him into not only dressing nicely, but making sure that his hair had been under control and his hands, his face, the constant dirt under his fingernails, all washed away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ino was still quiet, this was getting strange. Neither of the blondes were quiet people. Always talking, moving, doing, acting. They found their peace in action, unlike Sakura, who found her peace in serenity and calm. Finally, she seemed to find the words.

"Naruto chased after you for years, Sakura. He's always had a soft spot in his heart for you. I know you came to rely on that, that support, that affection. Would you have really wanted to know that I had taken it away from you?"

She didn't know what to think, about that. A part of her wanted to say that she would have been happy for her friends, and supported them. But something else inside of her was already angry at the very possibility. He was hers, he'd given and offered himself to her a hundred times and more. She'd given herself to him, in the most profound of fashions, and he had taken everything she'd offered, damnit!

But she wouldn't lose her cool. This was not the time to start a fight.

"It didn't last long, anyway."

She blinked at that, taken aback. How could? But from the way they'd leaned on each other, as if they were each the only thing that held the other up under a crushing weight, touching and holding each other as lovers did.. surely that was not the way two people who were _not_ lovers acted towards each other.. right?

"Why..?"

"No, Sakura. Stop pushing this.. I didn't want to talk about it anyway. And Naruto will be back soon, you.. you two have a lot to talk about."

Patience was beginning to wear thin, her always limited supply of it running low. She was tired of her friend, with whom she shared everything, told everything, with whom she had been through the most harrowing of stresses. And yet, yet Ino wouldn't share with her. _Why_ was she hiding this?

"This isn't about Naruto, Ino! You're hiding something from me, and it obviously has something to do with me. And we've shared everything for years. You told me when you lost your virginity before you even told your family, or your team!"

The expression that crossed Ino told Sakura that had been the _wrong thing_ to say. And then suddenly her friend was moving, calling on Shinobi speed out of sheer angry reflex. Standing nose to nose with her now, and the flash behind those pale, pale blue eyes, almost gray, told her that she had officially shoved her foot down her own throat.

"Yeah, yeah I did. But you didn't come to me. You didn't tell me when you lost _yours._ You didn't and have yet to tell me what has been _wrong_ with you lately. Why you're avoiding everyone and not talking about anything. You didn't come to me and share it with me. _You didn't trust me with any of that._. so why should I trust you with _this?_"

At first, Sakura was hurt. And afraid, and sad. That she'd hurt her friend, that things between them were about to get bad again, that her friend wouldn't trust her. But then her temper came into play as well, and suddenly she was angry as well. Snapping back at her friend with wounded and sharp words.

"You don't know what it's been like, you can't know! I lost.. I lost control of everything and I couldn't stand to show my face out in public most of the time! I couldn't be around my family, I couldn't be around my friends. And the one person who I hoped would seek me out and find out what was wrong _didn't._ I waited for a week, for someone, for you to come and help me, to talk with me. But you didn't. We always did that for each other but for some reason you couldn't, or wouldn't!"

"_What_ in the _Hell_ is going on here?"

Oh, Naruto was back. And his voice boomed inside the moderately sized apartment like thunder in a valley. The two girls sprang away from each other like they were water and magnesium. Shame and hurt on both of their faces. Shame at being caught, hurt at the words that had been hurled at each other

Naruto stood there, his chin tilted back, normally wide open eyes narrowed into angry slits, his stance wide and one of his fists curled in on itself. He'd never been one to tolerate bickering between his friends, and had been known to go to great lengths to settle any disputes between them. Obviously he was angry at both of them. And they were both perturbed that they hadn't even noticed him approaching, so caught up were they in their little battle of wills and words.

"You know what? I don't want to know right now. We'll handle it later." He was quieter now, looking less angry, but still not happy with either of them.

"Ino, chair. Sakura, couch. We've got to talk."

Sakura sat down, doing what she was told without even thinking about it. Her mind racing. How did Ino know that she'd lost her virginity? How did she know that something had been wrong with her this last week.. and why hadn't she come to find out what? Why was Naruto holding what looked like a rather worn medical scroll.. and why was Ino suddenly looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but here, in her own home?

It was starting to come together, now. The only other person who knew she'd lost her virginity, besides herself, had been Naruto. And the reason she had been such an utter wreck this last week, had been Naruto. And somehow, Ino knew both of these things. Just this morning she'd discovered that her two best friends were much closer than she had ever believed. As she liked to keep those two parts of her life separate. That left only one possibly.

Naruto had told Ino they'd had sex. Naruto had told Ino that Sakura was avoiding him.

Naruto knew why she had been in such a state.

Sakura's anger, previously doused by the command in Naruto's voice came raging to the front once more. Her body set aflame in a decidedly _non_-sexual fashion as her head whipped up and she leveled a glare at him, lips opening up to deliver a scathing line of questioning so that she could find out exactly. What. the fuck. was going on.

"We're bonded."

Oh, well that explained everything. They were bonded, of course they were bonded, they'd had raunchy, wet, dirty sex in the middle of a forest, and he'd cum inside of her! She was still waiting with anticipation for her period. If she was pregnant she was going to tear him limb from bloody limb. She began to speak again, obviously that didn't explain a damn thing.

"Not like that."

She was getting _real_ tired of being interrupted. And how the hell had he known what she was going to say anyway? She wasn't that predictable! The next time someone did it she was going to do something.. drastic.

"It's not reversible" His voice was somber, and it seemed he was finally coming down from his anger at catching them fighting. And now? Now there was.. regret? Fear. Fear was definitely there. He was looking at her like she was the reason he was afraid.

Wait.. what?"

"What's going on..Naruto?" Now Sakura was afraid too, because she was afraid of _anything_ that could bring out this level of fear in the indomitable Naruto. He never showed fear except in the most dire of life or death circumstances! Something was definitely wrong. And her anger was once more quenched underneath concern.

"I can't explain it.. beyond me, really. Obaa-chan used a whole bunch of long medical words that went right over my head."

Wait, the _Hokage,_ and her _shishou_ knew something about what was going on, but yet she, Sakura, whom was directly involved, had yet to be told? As much as that normally would have angered her. The fact that it had to do with medicine, Sakura's chosen field of study, and that the Hokage was involved told her something serious was going on.

"There's.. it's all in this scroll, right here." And he took a step forward, then another. His body language holding none of the confidence and bright outlook that he normally seemed to radiate. She reached up, dread welling up inside of her. Somehow she knew this had to do with their escapade in the forest, with how he'd worked her over so totally. And why she'd given in without a fight.

When his fingers brushed hers, a jolt of pleasure, minor though it was, arced up her arm and down her body, relaxing muscles that she had previously been holding tight out of instinct at a tense situation. Her mind covered in a haze for a moment before her curiosity, fear, anger and _need_ to know what was going on cut through it like a hot kunai through flesh.

"I'm going to go make some tea." Said the other blonde in the room, speaking for the first time in minutes. Sakura's gaze darted to her even as her fingers mechanically unwound the binding rope on the scroll. Ino wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Though it wasn't fear that drove her. No, something else.. Sakura didn't have time to investigate. Naruto settled that problem anyway.

"No, stay. She isn't gonna want to be around me... "

He was certainly getting familiar with giving orders. Some time ago, Naruto had finally learned that Tsunade was beginning to look at retiring, the only reason she had not, actually. Was that she did not believe that Naruto had the knowledge or more base skills that were required to successfully Run the village. Well, that and he had been sixteen years old. No Jounin except those intimately familiar with him were going to accept a sixteen-year-old-Hokage.

But that was neither here nor there. And Sakura did not know why her mind was wandering so severely. She was, after all, moments away from revealing why it was that the last week for her had been a sexual roller-coaster. Full of extreme ups and downs, twists and turns, but always resulting in the same thing. She had never been quite satisfied.

Normally, she was quite the reserved girl, very aware of propriety and appearances... but this last week that had all flown out the window. Even during the better times she had caught herself doing some rather strange things. For instance, she'd caught herself bent over, butt out in the air, legs apart, when she had bent over to look at some jewelry at a vendor's stall. Her inclination and fear of being seen as a sexual being had both increased, for the first time in years she had caught herself looking at rather revealing clothing. Short skirts, tops with deep curves, even pulling the zipper on Her vest down just a little lower than normal.

She'd even bought a couple pieces of lingerie. And just the thought of the lacy things hiding in the back of her bottom drawer at home made her blush. The sales lady had been most perceptive.. and pushy.. when she'd caught Sakura gazing at it. She'd made Sakura go try it on..

But that was Neither here nor there.

Her eyes flicked down to the scroll in front of her, as she layed it out on Ino's coffee table.

**Subject/Patient**: Uzumaki Naruto

**Age:** 16

**Gender**: Male

...

Yeah, she knew all this already. Gods she'd forgotten how boring these damned scrolls could be. A week away had been too long, and not long enough, apparently. She scanned downwards, searching for more relevant or interesting information. A couple things popped out at her.

**Time Frame**: Symptoms became visible to case physician and Patient's legal guardian around the age of fifteen. No action was taken except documentation and study. Roughly one year.

...

But the report was one year old now? Does that mean this had been going on for _two_ years, whatever it was, and Naruto hadn't told her? Oh she was going to have _words_ with him. Sakura hated being kept in the dark, hated it when secrets were kept, hated when people 'protected' her from the harsh realities of life. She was not a little girl anymore, damnit!

She took a moment to breathe, in and out, in and out. Okay, calmer now, keep reading.

...

**Initial Symptoms:** The subject has always displayed some symptoms of his condition, but it was believed that due to the seal placed upon him by the Fourth Hokage, that they would be kept in check. However, it seems this is not the case. The subject has begun to show signs of Contamination. Increased aggression, rapidly expanding chakra capacity, worsening control, and even mildly accelerated puberty. He does not look like a fifteen year old boy.

..

Her mentor was right, Naruto didn't look like he was seventeen, either.

..

**Current Symptoms:** Subject experiencing increased physical desire. He was brought into the hospital with Sixteen Year Old Ino Yamanaka, Female, explaining that some time ago he had bitten her during a sexual encounter and that since they they had been much more inclined to be nearer to each other, that he had begun to feel increasingly possessive of her at times and that she was beginning to feel the same. Both reported unusually vivid erotic dreams of the other, both admitted to a possible exchange of blood during the bite. The subject had bitten his lip not long before he bit Ino Yamanaka.

**Tests Performed:** Chakra System Investigation (CSI), Neuro-Jutsu Revelation and Removal Battery (NRRB), Gate Pathway Cleansing (GPC).

**Results**: The initial test revealed that both of the subjects cores (See Yamanaka, Ino, Ref # 152728), had been contaminated with a sampling of the others. Further investigation by neuro-jutsu specialist Shizune revealed that this has led both of them to think of each other as extremely important, intellectually and emotionally. The user's thoughts and opinions are tilted towards each other, as if drawing them together.

**Observations**: Uzumaki Naruto displayed that he held the Higher power in the relationship, when they were allowed back together he asked her questions quickly and she gave him answers, deflecting her probing attempts to gather information both directly and indirectly without incurring the normally temperamental girl's annoyance or insulting her. When Yamanaka Ino continued to push the subject he responded with a harsh command and she assumed classic submissive body posture after being reprimanded. This is not normally how Yamanaka Ino is. While it is believed that some of their actions and interactions are due to currently being within an apparently emotionally deep and sexually active relationship, one must assume that the link is affecting them as well.

**Prognosis**: Uzumaki Naruto is absorbing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This was already known (No Reference To Medical File Attached) As time passes he will continue to have stronger instincts, his chakra capacity will continue to increase, and, we believe, so will his regeneration rate. Likely future symptoms are territorial behavior, mate-seeking, aggression, and reclusiveness. Subject's olfactory, auditory and visual senses may also experience a boost beyond the human norm (theorized roughly Inuzuka level. For Inuzuka Clan Information see Clans, Inuzuka, Ref # 36285 ).

It is theorized that should Uzumaki Naruto bite a female whilst the Kyuubi influence is affecting him strongly, the two will be, for lack of a better term, Mated as is seen often in nature and especially in the Mammalian Animal behaviors A single bite will simply make the two closer, two will cause them to need each other, emotional distancing will cause an increasing need in both to be with each other once more.

**Recommendations: **Subject was informed that unless he wished to strengthen the bond between himself and Mrs. Yamanaka that he must refrain from biting her once more, all results indicate that should he do so the link would only gain in strength and the two would be irreparably bound to each other The subject was also warned away from being around females of his age, whom he cared about, when the Kyuubi's instincts were coming to the surface, especially any that he may be attracted to. As this could cause him and the other to go into, for lack of a better word, a Mating Rut. The Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra is now constantly leaking out of Uzumaki Naruto in minor amounts, but when he is closer to the surface it draws in the attentions of likely-aged females and makes the subject seem incredibly attractive and will possibly cause a similar submission-inducing effect as was seen in Yamanaka Ino.

End File.

...

Oh.. oh.

She.. she was linked with Naruto. Bonded with him. Mated to him. They were mates. And she had been avoiding him, the report said that if she tried to avoid him that she would feel more and more desperate to be around him. No wonder her week had been so hectic, no wonder the dreams and desires, the thoughts of him and what he had done with her, to her, had gotten progressively worse and worse.

It also explained why she was feeling better now. She'd been around him, and even in her sleep she was sure that she'd felt his presence close, always it was a protective and affectionate one. This no doubt was why she was feeling better. Not to mention the fact that she was now actually spending time around him and with him, as tense as it may have been in the room.

Now she understood why he'd been acting the way he had, he blamed himself totally, holding her as innocent when it came to the situation they were in. But she couldn't blame him for all of it, she had, after all, been peeping on him when he had been doing as told, staying away from her when the Kyuubi was closer to the surface, influencing him. She had, after all, been masturbating to the sight. And while it would have been an easy copout for her, she could not blame him for the state that her own dreams and the heat of the night had left her in. Naruto's condition had only made things worse, yes, but it would not have if she hadn't been peeping in the first place.

She.. she was Naruto's.

She belonged to him.

They belonged to each other

Sakura would not have, if given the choice, thrown herself into a long term relationship with Naruto, at this point in time or a week ago. She would not have devoted herself to him utterly. But she had to admit that she had been considering him as a possible romantic interest for some time before the incident, that night of fantastic and incredible, frighteningly good sex.

The room was silent as Sakura processed all this, both Ino and Naruto were on the edge, it seemed, Naruto was afraid, and ashamed. She could feel that coming from him, damned chakra sensitivity, and Ino was.. sad? Something had to be said to break the tension and it was obvious to Sakura that neither of them were going to intrude upon her thoughts. So she was the first to speak. She looked back up, her green eyes immediately seeking him out.. her mate.. oh god, it felt so strange.. and so right, to think of him like that, now.

Finally, she spoke. And the words did not come out like she wanted to. Instead they were quiet, unsure sounding. She could see him waiting, anticipating her temper, her denunciation of him. Her rage and hurt and suffering. Anticipating her unloading all her frustrations and her fear on him, because since he blamed himself, he assumed that she did as well.

"Uhm.. okay, I guess."

To Be Continued.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you go, Chapter Four.

Sakura may be accepting this pretty well now, but I promise you that things are not going to be smooth sailing from here. She's still processing everything and it's repercussions

As always, feel free to review. In fact I encourage you to do so, as reviews give me more motivation to finish whatever I'm working on and post it for you all. I appreciate the support so far.

Next Time in Too Hot:

Ino is _not_ a happy girl.

Sakura has to face the consequences of hers and Naruto's actions.

Naruto's lucky streak plays out.

But not before he has to deal with the consequences of His actions.

Tsnuade is given even more reason to drink herself into a stupor.

And Kakashi avoids them all like the plague.


	5. Facing The Consequences

Once more, here we are.

I have a special message for you all today, and it is this.

I LOVE YOU... not.

The real message is this: Thank you all for your reviews, your readership and your support. It's absolutely amazing to me that this story is already approaching almost 3000 unique visitors. Blows my mind out of the water.

But I am not writing this to satisfy all of you. I do hope that you find enjoyment in my little work of fiction. I genuinely gain satisfaction when I get an email, a PM or a review from someone saying they enjoyed it and hope I continue. But too many folks seem to think that they should have a say in what direction the story takes. So I'm going to clear some things up now.

This is not a Harem-Fic. Naruto will not be 'conquering' Hinata, Tsnuade, Shizune, TenTen, Temari, Ino's Mom, Sakura's Mom, Tayuya, Karin, Konan, Kurenai, Anko or any other naruto female whom I forgot to mention.

This is not a pure lemon with some story. The intention is to have a novel length story with, yes, smut and sex in it that is both handled well and written well. I've never actually run into a story of this sort and I believe that it is something the Naruto Fanfiction community needs.

The characters, are Teenagers. Shinobi: yes. Warriors: Yes. Spies: Yes. But they are still teenagers. Their emotions, their opinions and actions are still unstable in some regards and they will not always been mature or levelheaded. Already mistakes have been made between Sakura and Naruto.

Neither Sakura nor Naruto are entirely to blame, or innocent. It falls on both of their shoulders and this is part of the reason Sakura hasn't just flipped out and caved in his skull.

That doesn't mean she isn't going to try, at some point.

This will not be a happy story full of sex and fluff and romance and porn. If you couldn't tell that already then I am extremely sorry for you.

And for your parents.

Now, I'm done Ranting. Onto the Story.

Chapter Five of Too Hot: Facing The Consequences.

* * *

Sakura sat there silent after her little declaration. But from the looks on her friend's and her.. well.. Lover's.. her lover, really? Faces she could tell they were dumbstruck. Ino looked like she'd been slapped and Naruto looked like he was waiting for the guillotine to drop. I mean, seriously, what did she think she was going to do, hurt him? Go on a rampage of destruction through a running rooftop battle across Konoha?

Wait... wait. It all hit her then, the implications of what she'd just 'accepted' slammed into her with the force of her Shishou's kicks. Like a cannonball into the hull of a ship. An audible _whuff_ of breath escaped her.

She was stuck with Naruto. Loud, Stubborn, Opinionated, Dense, Immature, Prankster, Perverted, Foul Mouthed, Ill Mannered Naruto! Oh Kami, he was going to drive her insane. She could see it now, they'd be around each other so much that He was going to push her over the edge of Sanity Mountain and into The Valley of Mental Instability.

Not if she killed him first. Rage, hurt, fear and yes, more rage surrounded her and wrapped around her like a howling wind, leaving her with nothing to hear or think or see but the fact that she had to Make. Him. Pay. One fist snapped down, the one which had been drawing fingers under the Kanji text in the scroll and her expression screwed into a visage of murderous intent. A palpable aura of cerulean blue chakra Surrounded her fist as her head snapped to the side and she locked Naruto in a gaze of predatory intent.

"_Naruto~..." _

_"_Oh _Shit._"

Naruto quickly formed a half assed seal and Shunshined away. Oh no, he wasn't getting away that easily. She had to beat some sense into him first. She knew he had a skull thicker and denser than forged steel, so it was going to have to be _quite_ a beating. She didn't wait, didn't warn, just launched herself from the couch and towards Ino's sliding glass door. Which the blonde hurriedly pulled open, she didn't want Sakura shattering the glass in her rush after the orange-obsessed male.

"Don't Kill Him! You'll need him Later!"

Sakura was making no promises. But she was pretty sure he wouldn't die. He was, after all, a Jinchuuriki who healed extremely quickly.

All that meant was that she was going to get to hurt him for a longer period of time. Oh yes. He would pay.

Suddenly she understood how Sasuke had felt all too well.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, reporting as ordered." Said the obviously fearful aide. When the titular head of Konohagakure no Sato had heard that two of her best Nin were chasing each other across the rooftops, one of which with obviously bloody intent. She'd thrown the messenger through the window (the glass wasn't actually there anymore, it'd been removed because she'd taken to doing this pretty often) with shouted orders to call in the ANBU and bring them to her. Restrained.

Sakura was her most promising apprentice. Sure, Shizune had been with her longer, and had a much greater array of experience in the Medical Ninjutsu field, but Sakura took to it just as she herself had. Not only that, but the girl's prodigious chakra control had led her to make headway towards some rather impressive innovations in basic Chakra channeling as well as new exercises for teaching Genin how to fully access and control their own chakra.

That didn't mean she didn't have a temper to rival Tsunade's own. But unfortunately for Sakura, she did not have the raw real-world and life experience to know how, and when to control it. She was going to have to change that very soon or something terrible was going to happen when the deceptively fragile looking pinkette used the strength techniques she'd been taught on someone who didn't quite deserve it.

Tsnuade sighed, and her eyes drew longingly for a moment to the bottle of Sake she was hiding in one of her drawers.

Naruto was going to be the next Hokage, if she had anything to say about it. And she most certainly had a lotof say in the matter. But if the boy didn't get his act together soon she was going to be Hokage for another decade. And that was not something Tsunade wanted to do. Three years? fine, Five years.. okay. Seven? You're pushing it. Ten? No. Hell no. She'd make that lazy pervert Kakashi Hokage before she let that happen.

"Hokage-sama?" The aide asked again. She'd been quiet too long, not responding to the unspoken inquiry if she should allow them in or not.

"Yes, yes, send them in."

A minute later, after some hushed, quick words, her door opened again and Naruto came in first. His head hanging in shame. The boy obviously felt bad, because he wasn't shooting glares at the second person to enter, her apprentice and his teammate, despite the fact that he was bruised and bleeding in a couple of places. Despite the fact that some of the rapidly forming, and healing bruises were shaped interestingly similarly to the girls knuckles and fists. They were both dirty, and both of them had chakra suppression seals stuck to their upper bodies, obviously applied by the apprehending ANBU as per her orders and standard operating procedure when dealing with out-of-control Ninja.

Tsunade never thought she would see the day when two of her favorite people, two of her important people, were brought into her office like criminals. It made her heart ache, it made her feel old and weary. When she spoke it was not with the voice of the Hokage. Not with the voice of a righteously pissed Commander, not even with the voice of an angry friend.

No, it was disappointment in her tone, and both of them flinched.

"Which of you wants to explain to me what is going on here?"

Naruto looked like he was going to speak up, and if she knew the boy, if she read him right, he had been about to take full blame for the entire situation. He'd taken to the idea of accepting responsibility a bit too well. And she could tell, by the look in his eyes, that he blamed himself anyway.

Sakura stopped him. Instead she reached one of her hands up, silently, and pressed a finger to his lips. "Quiet." He didn't argue. That in and of itself was telling. Naruto didn't like being given orders and he didn't like being told to be quiet. As an alpha-personality type and a naturally loud and exuberant person both actions grated against much of who he was.

Sakura moved her other hand as well, but this one rose across her own body, reaching to pull at the zipper on her vest down ever so slightly.. and then her gloved hand lifted even further. Using the extra leeway the lowered zipper gave her to pull the collar of her vest to the side. Exposing the flesh of her shoulder.

And exposing the still-fresh looking red outline of a bite mark. A bite mark that was frighteningly similar to one Tsunade had not seen for nigh on a year or more.

Tsunade went silent for a moment, understanding immediately the implications of what Sakura had just revealed to her, especially when in conjunction with her seeming anger, violent anger, at Naruto. She'd actually been surprised, when she'd found out that Sakura was trying to beat the hell out of Naruto. The girl hadn't been abusive towards him like she had been in their early years.. for years. Not since he'd returned from his training mission with Jiraiya, actually.

But now she understood.

"Tell me, while please, sparing me any _explicit_ detail, what exactly led to this strange and shameful event?"

Sakura began to explain, and as she did, Tsunade felt progressively older.

* * *

Sakura watched as the Hokage lifted one hand to rub at the bridge of her nose after she'd finally finished relaying the story of how she and Naruto had engaged in.. well.. sex. Of how he'd bitten her, of why she'd taken a weak 'vacation' from her duties, of what that week had been like for her. And of the events that had transpired in Ino's home this morning.

Naruto had interjected a few times, clarifying a point here that he didn't think she'd explained right, or adding a bit of information that she wouldn't have, since she hadn't seen things from his point of view. He'd made several attempts to accept full responsibility but had been shushed each time, both by her Shishou and herself.

"So let me.. get this straight. You two had sex. This was caused because he." And she nodded towards Naruto there, "caught you peeping. While you were having sex he bit you. Not once, but _Twice._" Naruto flinched, for although the woman he thought of as something like an older sister or an aunt had been attempting to remain calm, he could hear the sharpness in her tone when she'd said that word. "After you were finished, you passed out, and when you woke up you proceeded to avoid him, and almost everyone for an entire week. Instead of coming to say, myself, and reporting the situation and the strange experiences you were undergoing." Now it was Sakura's turn to feel like an idiot. She knew she should have gone to the Hokage, or Shizune, or Ino.. but she'd been too ashamed, too confused. And had instead simply tried to wait it out, a mistake that had now cost her. "Did you never think, that perhaps if you had come to me I could have either helped you with the symptoms or discovered what was going on?" the tone of voice was reprimanding and disappointed Tsunade had obviously expected better of her and she had not performed up to standard.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"How is that you seem to know the full implications of what that mark means?"

"Naruto showed me a medical scroll with the full details inside."

"Oh _did_ he."

Wait, what? That seemed like news to Tsunade. And if Sakura was right, which she usually was, that sort of information would have been at _least_ an A Rank village secret, which meant that the information would probably have been kept in the Hokage's personal store of scrolls and files. A library that she, Sakura, had been allowed access too only on a very provisional and rare basis.

Naruto had stolen the scroll, he hadn't thought, or had avoided gaining access to it through the proper channels.

Idiot.

The Hokage went quiet for a moment, and Naruto began to fidget. He hadn't been allowed to speak much, he had been silent for far too long, and it was obvious even to him that they were both in trouble. He was most assuredly feeling nervous. When the Hokage finally spoke next, she had her Military Commander face on, and her voice was empty of aught but Authority.

"Chuunin Uzumaki Naruto, when this situation was learned of and properly documented, the Office of the Hokage trusted you to control yourself and the instincts that were affecting you. Furthermore you were trusted with the safety of your comrade. You failed in both of these duties and now one of Konoha's top medical experts has been irreversibly bound to you in a way we have yet to even fully fathom, yet alone document. Furthermore, you withheld critical information after the event itself took place and _then_ you proceeded to steal an A-Ranked secret scroll from the _personal_ library of The Hokage."

"Pursuant to these actions, you are hereby ordered to avoid contact with any of Konoha's female population between the ages of Fifteen to Forty Five as much as is possible, with the exceptions of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, Furthermore you will be temporarily stripped of your Chuunin rank, including all authority, pay and responsibilities entitled to such, and busted back down to Genin. An ANBU observation team will be ordered to keep you under constant surveillance. Should you disobey these orders you will be apprehended, with prejudice if need be, and brought before trial on criminal charges of Dereliction of Duty, Endangering of Konoha Shinobi and Theft of Classified Documents. In continuation, you will not be allowed outside of Konohagakure no Sato for a probationary period of three months, to be reviewed at the end of that term of your sentence."

The Hokage went silent, and her expression shifted. She was sad, and she was pissed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Naruto..." The words were soft, and the deceptively young looking woman shook her head gently for a moment. "Have one of the ANBU guards remove the Chakra seal on your way out, Authorization Code Delta, Leaf, Training, War... Now get out of my sight."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Then bowed deeply, his voice hollow. He didn't even look at Sakura as he exited the room, and soft speaking was heard once he had done so. Then his steps faded into the distance and Sakura was left in the room with her Teacher and supreme commander.

Tsunade continued to speak. "Chuunin Haruno Sakura. After the event took place you as well withheld critical information from this office after the event in question, furthermore you attempted to cause considerable physical damage to one of your comrades after losing your temper, conduct unbecoming of a Konoha Shinobi. You did not report to medical as pursuant to regulation regarding unknown or unexplained physical, mental or emotional symptoms, and provided false information when submitting your request for personal leave, intentionally deceiving the chain of command and this Office."

"You will continue active duty, without pay, for Forty Five days, and are hereby barred from participation in the upcoming Jounin exams. You are ordered to retrieve the medical scroll that Naruto stole and return it to this office, you are also to inform Yamanaka Ino that she will accompany you when you report to Konoha Military Hospital directly after. Your condition will be closely monitored and this infraction will be placed on your personnel record, is that understood?"

Sakura kept her head up, standing strictly at attention, and when the Hokage requested confirmation she gave it. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Once more, the older woman let the guise of her military commander slide off of her shoulders and expression. And Sakura felt herself relax somewhat, she'd been expecting something like that and was surprised that it hadn't actually been a harsher punishment. But still, A month and a half without pay? How was she going to pay her bills? She her mother's birthday was coming up during that time, she wouldn't be able to afford the present she'd wanted to buy.

"On a more personal note, please look after Naruto. He's not going to handle this well, it's his first official discipline just as it's your own. I didn't _want_ to be so harsh with him, but the boy needs to learn self control, and soon. Or he's not going to survive long enough to assume the mantle of Hokage."

That caught her attention. Tsunade still intended to give the title to Naruto? Even after that? Even after how angry she was with him? Oh, thank you Kami for your mercy. She had to tell him as soon as she ran into him. She was sure he was questioning his dream even as they spoke. She.. she still felt that the Hokage had been too hard on him. He hadn't intentionally broken the rules, well.. except for the scroll stealing bit, but he was still a good, and loyal Ninja.

"Hokage-sama, requesting permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

She.. she didn't know how to say this. She didn't _want_ to say it. But she had to let he Shishou know. She had to make sure that it was understood that she bore some blame for the event as well. It didn't seem right to her that he be placed with seemingly all the blame, and a much harsher reprimand than she was receiving.

"Naruto.. he.. he gave me a chance to stop, a chance to tell him I didn't want to go further. And he _was_ doing as you had ordered him to, avoiding me when the influence was stronger. I didn't have to continue and I didn't have to let what happened.. happen. But I did. I know I could have pulled away, could have stopped, if I really needed to. I've been trained in counter measures for psychological effects and genjutsu, my Chakra Control allows me to better keep my mind inside such events. I am _not_ entirely a victim here. Please, Shishou.."

She didn't know what she was asking for, maybe for leinancy for Naruto's sake. Maybe for her own, maybe even asking the woman to forgive them. It hurt to know that she had disappointed and angered her mentor. They had never been too terribly close, but she admired the woman fiercely and had come to believe that without her Konoha certainly would not have survived it's many travails these past years. She didn't want Naruto to think his 'obaa-chan' was disgusted with him.

"Sit down, Sakura." The hokage still sounded tired, it hurt to see, but she wanted to hear what the woman had to say. Hopefully she'd gotten the message across. She sat as she was told. That was a surprise. She guessed the official part of this meeting was over. Tsunade had once more lifted one hand to rub at the bridge of her nose, no doubt nursing one of the headaches she knew her mentor was prone to. Sakura's medical instincts told her to try and relieve the woman's pain. But surely she could have handled it herself much better.

"Naruto has been, and is, and irreplaceable asset to this village. He has shown us many times that he is unflinchingly loyal to both his comrades and his home. Despite the way the villagers and even some of our Ninja treated him. Despite the many hard times he's gone through, despite the fact that he is an orphan he has never wavered. And I don't think he is now. But.. this is serious business. If he does not get the Fox's instincts under control, and _himself_ under control at least to some degree he could become an unwitting danger to many. I don't think he's going to make this mistake again. I know him well enough to know he won't... but I can't just let this pass. "

The woman quieted, in thought, and Sakura didn't interrupt with any words of her own.

"I thought I was going to have to call Kakashi in here and place Naruto on his team again. Thought I was going to have to share this with more people. But I think that can be avoided." Sakura's hopes soared. She'd been considering that as well. If they had been forced to share this information with their _Sensei_ of all people. She didn't even want to have to consider it. And not because the man was a pervert, but because they valued his opinion and his esteem of them highly.

"You and Naruto work together most of the time anyway, when you're out of the village. I'm placing him directly under your command instead of relegating him back to a genin team. I'm also placing Yamanaka Ino under your command. She's a fresh Chuunin and could use some guidance when it comes to the responsibilities of her rank. That's my final word, Sakura. I expect you at the Hospital in no less than an hour. You're dismissed."

Sakura snapped a fierce salute, and then bowed. And she knew, this was the Hokage giving them a chance to redeem themselves in her eyes, they'd fucked up royally but the woman was showing she did indeed have a kinder side. Oh, that was so much better. She had to tell him, had to tell Ino. She'd been fearing the worst, no doubt, and was probably worrying her blonde ass off. Not like the girl wasn't skinny enough already. Then they had to go to the Hospital, and if she could fit it in she had to drop by and see Naruto. No doubt he'd be at his apartment, beating himself up. He wasn't one to take failure well. At all. Ever.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." After which she rushed out of the room, almost forgetting to have the Anbu guard remove her chakra suppression seal, rattling off the authorization code absentmindedly when he asked for it. She had so much to do.. and think about.

Sakura launched herself onto the rooftops the moment she was outside of Hokage tower, blurring across them. Despite the fact she had been reprimanded, despite the fact that she was stuck with him. Right now she was on an adrenaline high.

* * *

There it is. Chock full of conflict, consequences and almost a concussion or two. (Naruto dodged those, lucky him).

I'm not quite sure about a couple parts of this. But I'm glad I had military training on my side during Tsunade's laying down of the consequences.

The shit isn't finished hitting the fan yet, but things will get better from here on out for awhile.

* * *

Omake:

"Pursuant to these actions, you are hereby ordered to avoid contact with any of Konoha's female population between the ages of Fifteen to Forty Five as much as is possible, with the exceptions of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, Furthermore you will be temporarily stripped of your Chuunin rank, including all authority, pay and responsibilities entitled to such, and busted back down to Genin. An ANBU observation team will be ordered to keep you under constant surveillance. Should you disobey these orders you will be apprehended, with prejudice if need be, and brought before trial on criminal charges of Dereliction of Duty, Endangering of Konoha Shinobi and Theft of Classified Documents. In continuation, you will not be allowed outside of Konohagakure no Sato for a probationary period of three months, to be reviewed at the end of that term of your sentence."

Then the Hokage stood up, and the woman's generous curves were obvious to both of them as she begun to walk towards her favorite ninja. When she spoke next something glinted behind her eyes as one hand lifted and placed her palm gently against his chest, looking up at him as her shoulders leaned back, causing the somewhat open front of her shirt to spread further and reveal an ample expanse of her very generous breasts.

Sakura thought she was going to have a heart attack, right then and there.

"You are.. also.. ordered to report to my office after duty hours for further.. instructions.. on your sentence."

Naruto obviously didn't know what to do. He sputtered for a moment, blue eyes going wide and his body language screamed '_What the Fuck?'. _ But the Hokage wasn't showing any signs of being anything but serious. He just looked at her for a moment as Sakura stood there awestruck, dumbstruck as well. Oh.. oh hell no. Did she really? What.. but... Maybe?

Naruto's eyes rolled upwards into the back of his head, he'd been beaten, spent a week in horrible anticipation, and then he'd been stripped of his rank. And now his 'obaa-chan' was propositioning him?

He passed out, blood dripping from his left nostril. That was just too much.

The Hokage cracked up laughing, wrapping her arms around her waist and bending over at the hilarity at it all.

Sakura had to grit her teeth as she resisted the urge to smack the older woman, and her Supreme Commander, into next year.


	6. Reflections Of The Past

Get yourselves ready, Folks. Cause this one is along the same lines as the last. Actions as important and life-changing as the ones that Naruto and Sakura have taken.. have consequences. And consequences wait for no man, woman or child. They hit you when it's least expected, when you're the worst prepared for them.

Especially the unpleasant ones.

Chapter Six of Too Hot: Reflections of The Past.

* * *

It'd only taken Sakura ten minutes to reach Ino's apartment, so glad was she that their respective punishments had not been worse. She'd been fearing Jail time almost from the moment one of the ANBU slapped a Chakra Suppression seal onto her chest. But that had not come to pass. No. Yes, their official reprimands had been harsh, Naruto's especially, but when one fear's something and it turns out better than you expect... one cannot help but be happy.

It'd only taken her another five minutes to grab Ino and start the trek towards Naruto's home, which wasn't particularly far from the hospital, luckily. But by this time, Sakura was beginning to come down from her adrenaline high and the always-lingering worry had begun to insinuate itself into the back of her mind once more.

_He_ certainly didn't know that things could have been so much worse, did he? He certainly didn't know that they'd been given a chance. That they were not well and truly fucked yet. Hadn't been there for the Hokage's proclamations to her. She wondered what he must be doing at the moment. Naruto was not a man to sit idly by as a problem developed, and if he was unable to stop the problem from developing.. she knew he would immediately began to form a plan.

Not form a plan in the traditional sense. Not a guided series of steps that would lessen or remove whatever Burden stood in his path. No, he thought too differently from everyone else. You could never quite guess or understand what it was he intended unless he explained it to you.

Konoha's Number One Most Surprising ninja lived up to his name, that way.

That's when she suddenly heard Ino call out as she herself leapt down from one higher roof to a lower one. "Hey, Forehead! I've got to handle something real quick while I'm in this area.. I'll be right behind you. Five minutes." It comforted Sakura to hear her 'nickname' from Ino. For the girl had been strangely down about the whole mess, as if she had been the one who was utterly and totally linked to Naruto, not herself. Sakura's mind once more began to go over what she had observed in the apartment even as she playfully tossed a Shuriken at the voluptuous blonde. Wait, did she just think of her friend as _voluptuous?_ That didn't feel quite.. right.

But a moment later she was on the move again, no words for confirmation needed. She knew Ino well enough to be certain that if her friend said she'd be five minutes behind, then she would be there, five minutes after or sooner. Sakura still felt that she and Naruto had some talking to do, well, alot of talking to do. And she would have to impress on him that things _were_ going to move slowly. They were linked, yes, and they'd already had sex, yes. But Sakura wanted at least some of the comfort that came with traditional courting rituals before she wholly gave herself over to her teammate to be His.. to be _taken.._to be-.

Wait, No! Bad libido. Argh, she was doing it again, damnit, she felt the heat flush her body as the images came back to her once more. But this time she knew what was happening, and that certainty gave her the strength she needed to crush the sexual thoughts which had been rising to the forefront once again. She certainly didn't want to be in such a state when she reached his home. That would just be asking for trouble.

She didn't have time, yes, that was a good reason. No time to get involved in such matters right now.

That was the reasoning she continued to use as she landed on the roof of Naruto's apartment complex. He was three stories down, so she jumped off of it, rebounded off of the building across the street and came to land with a solid _thump_ on his balcony. His blinds were drawn, so she couldn't see into the room but she was sure she felt his chakra signature inside. Already she could feel her excitement growing. She was glad she got to be the bearer of Good news. For it would certainly lift his spirits.

She didn't wait to be granted entry, she didn't even knock first. Only opened the door and stepped inside.

Naruto sat, divested of his typical jacket, in a chair near the front door to his considerably-smaller apartment. Head covered in sun-blond wild hair tilted forward and fingers intertwined in his lap. Silent. That was not the sight she was hoping to see, but it was just about what she'd expected. He was likely thinking, mentally berating himself for stupidity, for foolishness, for lack of self control.. for endangering her (not that she'd ever really been in danger, well, except of having some great sex. Gah, no!)

"Naruto, look at me.." She began, trying to sound upbeat and friendly. She'd beaten the hell out of him, yes, he'd gotten chewed out, and she was sure he still felt lower than an Nuke-nin, certainly he deserved a bit of a bright spot in his day, no?

She wasn't expecting what happened next. Not in even the slightest way.

A chill shiver passed down her spine the moment before he looked up. The first thing she noticed was not an expression of grief or any such thing. No, it was his eyes. Those sometimes dizzying blue eyes that seemed to always be full of life and passion for everything it contained. At a second glance his body posture was not curled up and in on it self. No. He'd been meditating, she knew now. And she knew the reason why.

Naruto's eyes were slit.

Though they were still blue, which was strange. Normally they were red when his pupils shifted like that, really. Sakura began to tremble ever so slightly as he stood up, expression unreadable, and started to walk across the room towards her. Not letting her out of his gaze, not letting her look away as he got closer and closer. Once more she was reminded of how utterly powerful of a body he had, the black shirt he wore revealed simply too much perfectly-defined musculature for her safety.

"Sakura.."

She interrupted quickly, hoping to cut him off at the pass. "Hokage-sama put you on my team, Naruto, you're not going to have to be on a genin squad again... and she said..." He was getting closer, too close. Not close enough. One of his large hands lifted and came to rest on her shoulder, just where he'd bitten her. Fingers curling about her neck and lifting upwards, stroking up and through her hair. "that she was still..." The other had come down to rest on her hip. Her eyes slid closed, almost of their own will. She felt him take that last step, felt his arm slide about her waist and pull her close to him. One of her hands lifted, her previously goal-oriented line of thought blasted away by the force of how right this felt, fingers curled in his shirt and her head came to rest against his chest as those fingers continued to slide through her hair. Something Sakura had been holding tight in herself, wound and on edge finally let go of the pressure and she relaxed for the first time all day.

Since when did he have the power to do this to her? And why didn't she seem to care much at all that he was doing it now?

He took a half step back, carefully tilting her head backwards so that he could look at her once more, no doubt, and then began to speak. "I heard, Sakura.. You spoke on my behalf." Since when was his voice a rumbling, low thing that made her knees shiver. Since when did he use words like 'behalf' in a sentence? Naruto was not the most.. auditorily sophisticated of people. "Despite all that I've done to you.. you defended me in front of Tsunade. I could not ask for more."

She found herself lost in the movement of his lips, in the way a light behind his eyes flashed, in how he felt so sturdy, so utterly immovable against her, he made her feel small and feminine in a way that should have disgusted her, but it didn't. But she.. she couldn't leave him with silence. He was speaking to her and deserved a response. "That's what teammates." Lovers. "And friends.. " _Mates_ "Do for each other." But why.. why were his eyes slit. Why was she feeling so submissive and wanted again? Was it the Kyuubi? No.. she couldn't feel it, she knew what to look for and she could sense no more of the Demon Fox than was normal around her friend (_lover). _

His large palm was sliding up her back, a fingernail drawing up across the curve of her spine, the feeling made her arch, made her press into him and she could have sworn that everything slowed down for a moment as he leaned in, closer and closer to her. She found herself ready, wanting, waiting. Was he going to kiss her? She wanted that. She wanted to feel womanly, beautiful, desired and yes.. even lusted after.

Oh god, he was kissing her, kissing her like he never had during their first encounter. She felt as if fire had poured from between his lips and down into her body, setting her to pressing against him, her breasts and her hips against the hardness of his body, her thighs against his own. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, to tell him with a grind of her hips to make her moan again, to take her again. But she didn't. Instead her grip in his shirt got even tighter. Her other arm wrapping around him, holding onto him as he stepped forward, as he pressed her back to the glass of his balcony doorway.

Everything felt right in her world for a minute. Sakura felt wanted, needed, and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was where she was supposed to be. Like she was a woman desired and sought after, instead of simply a bitchy tomboy or a girl guys might _settle_ for if they hadn't gotten laid in a long time. It was he who broke the kiss, trailing his lips down the curve of her neck. And she knew, she knew right then that if she didn't stop him she'd be lost as soon as he reached that little mark. Kami she didn't want to pull herself away from his embrace, from the affectionate press of his lips.

But she did.

Sakura squirmed for a moment, and stepped to the side, pulling herself out from his arms and away from his dangerous lips. And already she missed it. Wanted more of it, that feeling, of being protected, wanted, needed, _desired_,beautiful. And her hands began to fidget as she stopped a few steps away from him, rolling her palms over the back of each other and entwining her fingers as she gathered herself enough to speak. "Naruto.. I can't. I have to be at the hospital.. I have to go and I'm not.. I'm not ready for this. Maybe I was then.. but I'm not right now."

She didn't want to look at him. Fearing to see disappointment, or anger, or maybe even disgust. Oh she hoped he wasn't disgusted with her lack of willingness to do this for him, with him. She didn't think he would be, but the vicious little voice in her head said he might be. He could be. After all she'd given herself to him before, why deny him now, only teases did that, didn't they? Women who used sex to get what they wanted.

It was a terrible voice. How she hated it.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." And his voice was light, understanding, accepting. No hint or trace of disappointment. Okay, well, a little. But not in her. Still affection, still his Sakura-chan. She was relieved at that, and mentally showed that nasty little voice her middle finger. Fuck you, you goddamn insidious bitch.

Sakura never allowed herself to swear like that out loud. But in her head, she could do whatever she wanted. No expectations, no rules or anything to stop her. She looked up at him. And he was back to normal, no slit pupils, no low rumbling voice. Just Naruto, standing there with his hands in his pockets, as if to keep them off of her, a good man who respected her choice. His head tilted to the side slightly, he did that when he was thinking about something, sometimes, and he smiled at her, a soft nod given in response as well.

He understood, thank Kami.

That didn't mean her body wasn't still on fire. That her mind wasn't still trying to mislead and direct her with thoughts and flashes of an uninhibited session of raunchy sex in his bed. How was it he did this to her? She wanted to give in.. but she couldn't. Not now, despite how delicious his abs looked underneath the black shirt, despite the way she wanted to feel him kiss her again. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

She was not a slave to her instincts, or her hormones. Kyuubi-empowered instincts or not, she was a person, not some rutting animal. She had free will. And right now she had to use that to get out of there before her determination wavered. She nodded to him as well, fearing herself to speak. And walked for his sliding glass door once more. Only to be stopped when she reached for the handle. His fingers under her chin, turning her head.

A press of his lips to her forehead. Something entirely affectionate that made the little girl inside of her giggle.

And made her blush, no doubt the redness on her cheeks clashing with the pink of her hair. "See ya soon, Sakura-chan."

It made her want him even more. Not in a sexual fashion, but in the way a woman wants a man who treats her right. Wants to give him what he wants and needs from her. She seriously doubted that he was feeling as composed as he was acting, if the way he'd pressed against her, if the way he'd kissed her was any indication.

She left before she gave into that want, walking through the door and leaping off his balcony, a smile plastered to her lips the whole time. She was too preoccupied with what had just happened, with how she was feeling and how he had set her on fire with just a single kiss, to remember something very important.

She'd forgotten entirely about Ino.

* * *

The Fox was laughing at him, an insidious voice deep inside him that told him he was a fool. If only he'd let Kyuubi give him just a bit more chakra.. he'd probably be fucking her right now. Pinning her against something and reminding her with each harsh thrust into her sweet, soft body that she was his, that he had claimed her and she had let him. Taking his pleasure from her and making her moan underneath him.

It didn't help that every part of him was trembling with need. It didn't help that he felt like his desire for her would burn him up from the inside out. Leave him as naught more than a pile of ash on his own somewhat messy floor.

He'd sought her out desperately, that week. Growing more and more desperate with each passing hour, each day. If Sakura thought that she was the only one who'd had a hell of a week she was sorely mistaken. Constantly reminded of her voice, her flesh, of the wet heat that had consumed him the first time he'd taken her. When he'd taken her virginity and marked her as his own. Reminded of how right it had felt to have her underneath him, squirming and begging for more almost mindlessly.

He swore he was going to be chafed for a month. Even now he was wearing silk boxers underneath his orange pants, anything else rubbed too much and it hurt if he didn't. He suspected that he hadn't healed from his 'self-abuse' yet because the Kyuubi found it funny as hell. Bastard had spent the entire week swinging back and forth from laughing constantly to encouraging him to find her, but she'd been too good. Always sensing him before he got close enough to grab her and hold her and take her somewhere private.

That was when someone knocked at his door, three impacts to ask for entry to his home. And he didn't want to say yes, didn't want to let whoever was out there come in. Not and see him in this state of arousal. But it could be anyone, one of Obaa-chan's messengers, even. So he did, crossed the space from one door to the other across the room in only a few short moments.

Ino stepped inside. And he couldn't read the look on her face, the expression. But he knew that whatever she was getting ready to say, as she pressed the door closed behind him, was going to be important. But she didn't speak yet, no, she reached up and fisted both of her hands in his hair behind his head, pulled him down with a deceptive strength and crushed her lips against his own. The way she kissed was so different from Sakura-chan. She was fierce, full of need.. and sadness, desire long unfulfilled that made him ache with want to give her that fulfillment.

Naruto's body reacted of it's own accord. He was already on edge and it wanted some release. Real release. But even as he'd started to press against her she had stepped back. Letting him go and pulling her lips from his own.

Then she caught his gaze with her own, tears forming at the edges, and finally said what she'd no doubt come here to say.

"Why her and not me?" She kissed him again. Harsh and yet soft, pliant and yet demanding. "Doesn't that feel good?" She said between breaths. Her hands sliding down and fisting in his shirt, turning them around and pushing him against his own wall. Molding herself to him, her slim and yet volutuous body rubbing over his own, he could feel the curves of her through his clothes and it made him ache with need. "Doesn't that feel _right_?" Again, again she kissed him. He felt her hips press against his own, grinding and rubbing, felt her slim waist, her firm breasts as they rubbed up and down across his chest each time she leaned up to kiss him. But once more before he could really react she pulled away. One hand lifting and wiping the wetness as she stopped a few feet from him.

"Why couldn't you let yourself go with me, the way you do with her? You never did.. not after that incident. Always held yourself in check, as if you were a danger to me. Maybe I liked that danger! Maybe I wanted what you could do, did you think of that?"

He was at a loss, she hadn't spoken like this to him in well over a year. Spoke of how she'd felt, how she'd wanted him. Maybe she would finally clarify why she'd broken up with him. He thought that might be coming. He wanted to speak, to give her comfort. But he couldn't. How could he explain that he'd been afraid? Fear did not come Naturally to him. Not fear for his sake, but for hers. that it would change her, take away the fierce pride that made her so irresistible sometimes.

But he'd still fucked her, whenever she gave him the chance. Still taken her three, four times a week, sometimes more until that fateful day she'd ended their relationship. Still been greedy with her flesh, her body and her affection, sometimes he had even suspected her Love.

There stood Ino, fists against her hips, her lips pulled into a tight thin line, glaring daggers at him not moments after she'd kissed him like he was the first bit of food she'd had in weeks. Not a minute after she'd molded herself to him in a way he hadn't felt since she'd told him they were done. There stood Ino, whom he had thought he could spend years and years with, at one point. Whom he had thought could and would fill the place in his heart that had ached for Sakura.

There stood Ino, masking her sadness and her grief with anger. As she was so prone to doing. Ino despised weakness in women and in Kunoichi. She thought it was shameful whenever a girl burst into tears over some little disappointment. Tears and sadness were only for the most horrendous of things. But yet there she was, trying to hide the fact she'd been crying. Trying to hide the fact that she was hurting.

And he couldn't give her the one thing that would make her feel better. That would make him feel better. Couldn't do what he wanted and she wanted.

Not now.

A saying passed through his head, then, something that he'd always laughed at, scoffed away.

We don't always get what we truly want. Thats how life teaches us to deal with hardship.

* * *

Ino was done with silence, with waiting, with hoping. Her waiting and hoping had led to this entire mess. She'd done the one thing she had always been told not to do by her father, by her friends, by her teachers and by society. She'd given in to despair, to hopelessness.

She'd given up.

Specifically she had given up on her relationship with Naruto. After the incident of him biting her, after the tests and the diagnosis he had never been quite the same around her. Always just a bit reserved. The brilliant, unquenchable thirst for life that had radiated from him, that had made her love him had been restrained.

Even when they were _together._ He held himself back. Never quite so fierce with her, never quite so passionate as before. Oh, the pleasure had been there. The physical satiation did not fade. But where before her couplings with him had always brought her a deep, abiding sense of fulfillment. Now they had only left her half full. Again and again she had given herself to him. Hoping to taste, to feel that completeness once more, hoping that he would give in to his urges, to his needs.

But it had never happened.

And soon, Ino had realized that he never would. Not of his own accord. She would have to intentionally push him over the edge. Drive him beyond thought to get him to do so. And she'd known that he would regard that as a betrayal of the deepest kind. To manipulate him with something they shared not out of physical need but out of desire for _each other_ in the purest sense of the word. They may have been bound irreversibly to each other, but it would have been tainted. Would have been twisted.

So she had broken up with him. No longer able to stand the seemingly half empty glass, when she knew it could have been full, when she knew what it was like to have every part of him, and not just the sex. It was akin, she had thought, to what a crippled Shinboi must feel like. To remember the joy of running, of soaring from branch to branch. But then only being able to hobble along.

After that incredibly unpleasant encounter they had avoided each other for weeks. Weeks that Naruto was constantly on missions with Sakura, constantly training. But she'd watched him still, hoping against hope that he would come back to her. That the need she felt for him was reflected in himself, that he would give her what it was they'd had before.

That he would mark her again, and cement their future.

But it had never happened. And though they had eventually started to be around each other again, though they had developed and easy friendship. The distance between them, the chasm that had opened did not close. And both of them had suffered for it. It made being around each other both a joy and a sufferance. For how could one be satisfied with what they had.. when before so much more had been? To know that they had been each other's, totally and utterly, but had been ripped apart by circumstances beyond their control.

Ino had come to hate the Yondaime. In all his brilliance, in all his sacrifice, in all his cunning and devotion to the village. He had unwittingly ruined any chance she had at peace with the man she had loved, but never told of that love. But still she had waited, her hope slowly waning, fading, but still there. Still causing her chest to ache when she was around him.

Their relationship had been short but intense. The two blondes both had a zest for life and existence that you simply did not find in many others. They had similar senses of humor and shared a devotion to their chosen lines of work. Both loved being Shinboi and all that it entailed. They had mirrored and echoed off of each other.

She had once thought it was true love. And that True Love could not fail in the face of diversity.

It seemed she had been wrong.

Naruto was bound to Sakura. Her friend, her confidant. Naruto was bound to the girl who had never truely appreciated him. Who had rebuffed his advances time and time again, who had kept a distance.. And now they were Forever to be one another's. She had known the first time she'd seen Sakura after that week of barely seeing either of them, and then only from afar. She'd recognized the symptoms, the look on her friend's face. Something in her had even recognized the bond that now curled in her friend's spiritual core.

It made Ino want to weep. But she was not a girl who cried. No, not that. She was a Shinobi, a Kunoichi. She had seen death, meted it out with her own hands. She had survived situations of impossible peril. She had pushed her body and her mind to the limit time and time again, all in the name of service to her People, all in the name of greater survival. All in the name of furthering herself.

She would not cry over something as minimal as lost love. But she had anyway, and it made her feel pathetic. A part of her knew that what she was doing was wrong. That she was in essence, trying to steal her best friend's lover. Trying to weaken the bonds they now shared. Not that Sakura fully appreciated it, or had earned it. But it was still a despicable thing to do.

But oh how she missed his embrace, the laugh he had reserved only for her. How she missed the more normal times. Joking, eating, dancing, chasing, sparring, growing. She remembered their first time. And his First Time. She remembered the look in his eyes, one almost of reverence, as she'd climbed atop him and joined them in a way that defied proper description.

She also remembered, how, the more they embraced each other, the more he had come to take control of their couplings. The more he had led her, guided her, controlled her. Given her the chance to stop being the tough Kunoichi and a chance to simply be a woman again, to stop having to worry about anything but how he'd made her feel.

And she missed that. So now she was here, acting too late, and acting inappropriately. But a part of her screamed that she deserved this. That she deserved him more than Sakura ever had. Sure, they were teammates. But her friend had never loved Him like she had. Had hurt him many times. Ino had watched as Naruto had slowly gotten over Sakura. How he mentioned her less and less, how he'd flirted and teased and pranked her less. Still friends, yes, but not a friendship tinged with unrequited desire.

She had been the one to heal that wound left on him, damnit. And now she was forbidden from having him? Just because of societal mores, some stupid demon and because the Yondaime had been too smart for Naruto's good? Hell no.

Fuck that.

She'd come in here with the intent of seducing him. Of showing him what it was he was missing. Their bond, their connection. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She simply could not betray her friend _that_ deeply. Every time she started she found herself pulling away a moment later. Every time she worked herself up to pressing against him, if only just to feel his arms around her again she found herself revolted at her actions.

But not enough to stop her from pressuring him, from unloading her frustrations and wants on him.

"You left Me, Ino. Not the other way around."

Ino recoiled like she'd been struck. When he spoke it was in the quiet, determined tone of voice that he used only when he'd come to a decision and would not be moved from it, would not budge, not give, not back down. She'd admired that tenacity, and had loved the way it felt to have it directed towards her in a positive fashion.

But she'd rather be stabbed in the gut, again, then have it directed at her like this. Naruto continued to speak.

"You couldn't wait. You kept on pressuring me. I wasn't ready." He paused for a moment, as if he'd been about to say something.. but changed his mind. The possibilities of what it'd been raced through her, a hundred different things, each of them terrible and wonderful at once, in different ways from the one before it.

"I was afraid."

Of what? Of _what?_ Of being with her? Of being _only_ with her? If his problem had been commitment she was going to kill him. Not just beating out of rage. Literally. Kill him.

"I didn't know what it would do to you. If you would be the same person after.. if I marked you again, bit you again."

Afraid? For _her?_ Why hadn't she thought of that? It made sense. Naruto lived not for himself, but for his Important People. He lived yes, to prove himself, but also to improve their lives by his presence. He lived for those who were loyal to him, because in return for that loyalty he was willing to give them anything. Anything if they would only ask. Ino felt herself quivering. Felt the tears welling up again. She didn't want that, didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. Not show weakness.

She'd been so stupid. Afraid he didn't want to commit. Kami she was a fool.

"I thought about it, oh yeah. I wanted to, a lot. But I couldn't. Obaa-chan was still studying and documenting and she told me that she didn't know what the effects would be on your personality." She could hear it in his voice, they still didn't know. Sakura was already acting differently. Still herself, yes, but different in a fashion, less angry all the time.

"Look at what it's done to me, Ino. How it's changed _me._ And I've been dealing with the blasted Fox for my entire life! How could I do that to you? _Huh?_ How could I take the risk of exposing you to that.. that thing.. when you weren't prepared, couldn't be?"

So why had he bitten Sakura? If he was so afraid. The thought flicked through her head. And the idea of Naruto, indomitable Naruto being afraid just seemed alien to her. But she had to look at it from another point of view. He was changing. Who he was.. was under attack, something inside of him was always trying to alter him, twist him. Turn him into a battle-lust crazed beast who killed and mated and killed some more.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I wanted, want, you too. It does feel right. It does feel good." Somehow, during their discussion, while they were talking. They'd changed rooms. And he was walking over to his dresser as well, kicking away a neglected and forgotten shirt on the floor, idly, before it got tangled up in his feet.

He was looking at, and picking up the picture. The same picture she had on her's. That had been the Date when she had known. Known she loved him. He'd done everything to make it perfect for her. Bought reservations, dressed himself nicely, been as much of a gentleman as he could. Despite his lack of education in manners or proper behavior. He'd given her attention and affection, complimented her. And all of it had been genuine. Not empty words. She'd wondered at the time how a man could be so Right for her. Her friends were constantly complaining about how pitiful or aggravating their boyfriends were. Ino had rarely had to do that.

One of his hands was trailing down it, fingertips touching the glass softly for a moment. But then he sighed, and put it back up in it's place on the cabinet.

"But it can't happen, Ino. It just can't. Not now. A little over a week ago. Yeah, I'd have given in to it. But that's impossible now."

Ino felt herself begin to shatter, just as her hope was shattered.

But life, it seemed, wasn't done kicking her while she was down. Another voice parted the silence that had fallen between them after his statement.

A very familiar voice.

"What can't happen? What's impossible?" The voice paused, and suspicion slid into it.

"Ino-pig, what's going on here?"

* * *

Chapter Six! Woo, it's finally done. And damn it was a doozy to write.

Yeah, I'm laying on the Angst kind of thick. But it's needed. Really. You'll all understand later.

(Unless you're thicker than uranium, then you'll just be left in the dark.)

No Omake or Next Time, this time. Just the chapter.

As always, Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Even the harsh ones as long as they have a point.


	7. Expecting The Unexpected

Life is never what you expect.

Sakura had learned that lesson, finally, a couple years ago during one of their failed attempts at finding and reclaiming Sasuke. Oh, they'd found him alright. They had even battled for a short period of time. And for awhile, it had seemed as if Naruto and Sakura had the upper hand. But life had stepped in to remind her that they were not in total control of their own destines.

For reasons beyond her, Akatsuki had attacked while the three of them were together. Perhaps thinking to execute a threat, capture Naruto for the Kyuubi and Sakura for information on Konoha. It would have been a brilliant plan, to take out the original team seven while they were all together. But their plan met one hitch.

One hitch that had been the deaths of Hoshigake Kisame and the strange Plant-Nin with two voices, and seemingly two personalities.. at the same time.

When faced with the overwhelming threat of Four Akatsuki members, Team Seven had fallen into old habits. They had flowed across the battlefield like a thunderstorm across the sky. Watching each other's backs, combination attacks, feints and momentary retreats that had all rang with the synchronicity of long hours of practice, not the desperate attempts at survival thrown together hastily that they truly were.

Uchiha Itachi had escaped. The combined force of Team seven had been too much even for him, though Sakura still suspected that the man hadn't gone full out. And that if he had, they would have all been dead. Well, except Naruto. He wasn't exactly easy to kill in the first place. Also, they needed him, or rather the Kyuubi alive, for whatever their strange and no doubt diabolical plan was. Shinobi of that caliber simply did not gather together on principle. To have them do so rang of a threat so great that it chilled anyone who knew about the shadow organization to the bone.

Sakura suspected that was why Sasuke had left them, after they had successfully beaten back their attacks. Why he had used a moment of calm and peace to escape their grasp and their friendship once more. Stubborn asshole. No doubt chasing after his brother still, not that any of them had been in proper shape to take on a Ninja of Itachi's caliber.

Life is never what you expect it to be.

A fact Sakura was reminded of when she arrived at the hospital. Only to be approached by an ANBU messenger, informing her that something Above Her Security Level had taken place, and that she would be contacted at later with the rescheduled date for her appointment with the Hokage. That moment had made Sakura feel small, insignificant. She'd been a part of some rather important events in Konoha, had the ear of the Hokage, was on a team with the leading candidate for next Hokage, and just happened to be one of the top Medical Specialists in the village.

But she still wasn't important enough to be told what was going on. That told Sakura one of two things. Either she had been thinking too high of herself... or something seriously important was going down and Tsunade had to attend to the matter personally. The latter idea chilled for. For while she herself was an A almost S-Class nin in the Bingo Books they'd captured from other countries.. she was still nowhere near the level of Tsunade. Her strength paltry, her combat skills almost pathetic in comparison to her Shishou. A fact she was reminded of three times a week, or whenever her teacher felt like reminding her not to get thoughts above her station.

But she'd pushed those thoughts aside, and instead had simply waited for Ino, thinking that perhaps they could go and visit Naruto, surely he would appreciate that. And having her best friend around would give her an excuse not to get into any compromising positions with her boyfriend.

Had she really just thought of him as her boyfriend? Huh. That felt.. right somehow. She wasn't ready to think of him as her Lover or Mate. But she could deal with Boyfriend, yeah. That would work just fine.

But Ino had not shown up once five minutes had passed. And Sakura had been both annoyed.. and worried. Her friend was known for being punctual, having taken the lessons of her parents and their teachers at the academy to heart. Missions required precise timing quite often, and letting yourself be Delayed could mean the deaths of others. Even if you didn't see how, or why. Ninja often operated more like a piece on a chess board than the player. Rarely having all the information available, but only what was necessary.

When ten minutes had passed her annoyance had faded and now it was just worry. But there was something else in the pit of her stomach. And something had told her she needed to get back to Naruto's apartment, soon. So she'd taken off. Bounding across the rooftops like they were springboards and not hard wood or metal. Often referred to as the Shinboi's Highway, the rooftop paths allowed her to reach her destination much more swiftly.

As she got closer, one of her worries was settled. Ino was fine, because she was inside Naruto's apartment, and Sakura could sense to waning or weakening of her chakra. But that just happened to bring another worry to her mind. Why would Ino be in Naruto's apartment when she was supposed to be at the hospital with her? And why were both Naruto and Ino agitated? Sometimes Sakura thought that perhaps she had _too_ fine of Chakra control. She sensed things she didn't want to at times, and often other's emotions would affect her own slightly more than was normal with most people she'd observed. Still, that same control allowed her to mask her Chakra signature all but perfectly. Even her Shishou had a hard time finding her when Sakura didn't want to be found that way.

As she slid into the hallway to his apartment, climbing through a conveniently located window, she heard voices. Their voices. And neither of them were happy in the least. Words weren't able to be discerned yet, but emotions were, to some degree. Disappointment radiated off of both of them, and Sakura felt the first inklings of something that made her very, very uncomfortable.

When she reached his door, she found it ever so slightly ajar. As if someone had closed it only as an afterthought, forgotten to secure it. That was just sloppy, but it allowed her to slip into the apartment quietly. No click of latches needed. She, too, did not fully close the door. But she appeased her issues about security by quickly wrapping a nigh-invisible wire between the handle and the latch. Better. No-one would be sneaking up on them now, at least not as easily as she had.

Paranoia wasn't a mental instability condition in the Ninja world, it was a _survival_ trait.

Finally, the silence that seemed to have fallen between her two comrades broke. And she heard Naruto speak.

"But it can't happen, Ino. It just can't. Not now. A little over a week ago. Yeah, I'd have given in to it. But that's impossible now." And his voice had a Terrible Finality to it. The sort of tone that he only used when something dire was going on. When he was forced to kill someone who he could have been friends with under different circumstances, when someone told him he _could not_ protect someone or fix something because it was too much for him. When one of his Important People was in danger.

But yet, he was using it with Ino.

And Sakura felt her best friend begin to fall apart. A horrible wave of sadness that made Sakura's heart ache even as suspicion grew stronger within her mind. Both of them went quiet again. No speech, only an oppressive silence that filled the entire apartment. Sakura waited, thinking and hoping for more. Something more telling, something more revealing. So that she had better information with which to address the situation. But it was not forthcoming. She had to act now or something was going to change and she would have to adjust.

So she stepped into the room, her gaze taking in all the details. Naruto stood by his dresser, one hand lingering near a perfect copy of the picture Ino had on her own as well. He wasn't looking at the other blonde and his expression was grim. His hair was even messier than normal, as if someone had been running their hands through it, his clothing mussed and out of place slightly.

Ino looked stricken, like she'd just been stabbed somewhere vital. But her own clothing was mussed as well. Skirt riding a bit too high, wrinkles where Ino would have never let there be any were she appearing in public.

Ino's lips were swollen and she was red in the face, half blush and half something else.

No way. Not in Kami-Sama's name.

The suspicion got worse.

"What can't happen? What's impossible?" Something clicked into place. A tremor of rage at the possibility slithered it's way down her spine. But instead of giving in, Sakura locked down on it and wrapped herself in a frosty state of mind. She would get to the bottom of this. Oh yes she would.

"What's going on here, Ino-Pig?"

* * *

Naruto had never been one to give up on things easily. Never been one to let go of people without almost an almost obsessive compulsion to try and make things right, first. But there were some things that were beyond even him. Right now, Ino was one of them. He'd missed her terribly, missed the intimacy and the way he'd felt as if he'd finally found a kindred spirit, around her.

But that was the past, and it seemed she hadn't accepted that yet. But how could he blame her? It had taken him years to accept that Sasuke was the past. Oh, sure, he still had ideas, daydreams of dragging the raven-haired Teme back to Konoha. But they were that, dreams. If an opportunity presented itself? He would leap on it and not let go.

But these days, he only spoke of trying to find his former friend.. for Sakura's sake, he'd made her a promise after all and Uzumaki Naruto was a man of his word. Beyond everything else, he was a man of Honor. And would not let something so trivial as his own opinions tarnish that. An oath was an Oath. To him that was as binding as the laws of the universe, like Death. It was concrete, set in stone. And he would not relent until he fulfilled it or died trying.

He hadn't noticed Sakura. Not until she was just outside the doorway to his bedroom. But by that time, it was too late. She was stepping in and he watched as she noticed every little detail between him and his Ex. Watched as her brilliant deductive reasoning kicked in and he saw the suspicion grow behind her eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty, not in the least.

But maybe he could head her off at the pass.

"Just talking about Old times, Sakura-ch-"

"I wasn't speaking to you, Naruto. I asked Ino-Pig." Normally, when she used that name, it was with affection. But now it sounded more like their genin days. Rivalry, Dislike, Intensity. He could see Ino flinch. Watched her eyes go wide as she realized that they'd been caught.

She'd been caught.

Ino turned, the expression on her face one of shame and disappointment.

Sakura reacted not with violence, or shouting, or rage. But with a frosty tone of voice that promised so much worse. "Naruto-Kun..." Kun? What the hell? That had always been her term for Sasuke. Not for him. Hearing it from her lips caused him to temporarily forget how dire the situation was and instead let the heady joy of finally hearing it from her.

But that was quenched a moment later.

"Would you please give me and Ino some time alone?" She was not seriously kicking him out of his room, even if it was being done ever so politely. It was his home, his bedroom, his apartment. He had more right then either of them to be hear and to be privy to anything that went on inside.

Ino looked at him with those pale blue eyes, silently asking for some sort of salvation, one of the strange rescue tactics he was so prone to pulling from nowhere.

But Naruto was out of ideas, except one. And that was not so much him saving her as perhaps simply softening the blow, maybe, just maybe, giving her a chance for more than what seemed like an inevitable end.

He walked towards the door, as if to acquiesce to Sakura's 'request', but instead of passing by her he came to a stop in directly in front of her. He looked at Sakura but was quiet, employing the wordless methods of communication they had developed over the years. Sentences, jokes, plans, all could be passed between each other with naught but a meaningful look at times.

Sakura glared up at him, fists pressed against the curve of her hips.

Both of his eyebrows lifted, and his head tilted to the side.

She just narrowed her eyes, and cracked her knuckles simply by flexing.

He lifted his arms, crossing both of them over his chest, but not breaking eye contact.

She growled ever so softly, refusing to back down.

One finger on his bicep began to tap, and he shook his head.

Sakura looked away first.

'Inducing Submissive Behavior' his ass. He was going to have to talk with Baa-chan. Because obviously her mind was going in her old age, and she should retire in his favor before she started to believe her Special Jounin were secretly Four Tailed Bunny Demons, you know, all three of them.

He nodded and stepped around her. At least she'd gotten the message that there was to be no violence in his home. Not over him. And hopefully she'd gotten the message to keep that temper of hers in check for once, damnit.

Sakura was a smart girl like that.

Naruto felt a flare of Chakra just as soon as he closed the door behind him. But then there was nothing. No sense of violence, impending or otherwise. So he let it go. Sakura wouldn't disobey the edict he'd laid down, that he was sure of. But a moment later he noticed something.

He couldn't hear anything from the room. Not the scuffing of feet or shifting of bodies, not the words which were most certainly being exchanged between the two. He wasn't like Sakura though, he couldn't read how people were feeling simply through their chakra.

He'd never met a Ninja like Sakura, actually. Not even that strange Karin chick who hung all over Sasuke one of the few times they'd run into him around his new team. But it had figured, at the time, that no matter where he went Sasuke had women willing to throw themselves at him. Naruto had been jealous at the time, the bastard just didn't seem capable of losing.

Asshole.

He'd gotten over that though, and now he was in a much more important situation. But one he could do nothing about, not if he wanted to respect the wishes of his Mate. He wondered sometimes why that felt so natural, to think of her like that. That was a word for Animals. It was different from lover, or girlfriend, or wife. The meanings were similar, but didn't quite meet.

He was pretty sure what Sakura had done. She'd used a silencing jutsu he knew of. It's range was extremely limited, it didn't move with the user and shouting, violence, or really anything of the sort would render it useless. But as long as the people inside kept their voices at a reasonable level, not a single person or thing outside of the jutsu could hear them.

Time passed.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes.

Forty minutes.

Fifty five minutes.

An hour.

Naruto had made himself a cup of ramen, reorganized his kunai and shuriken, picked up the clothing strewn about his floor and even put a couple dishes away in the time that had passed. But still there was nothing. He was beginning to get nervous. Even though there had been no more flares of chakra, even though there was still no signs of violence. He wondered. Sakura had fantastic Chakra control, and he was sure that if she wanted she could have used Shunshin without him even knowing.

Ten minutes after that disturbing though, he felt the Technique lower. And once more he could hear people, two people, moving around in his bedroom. But yet the silence was there. To him it was oppressive, hiding everything that he wanted and needed to know.

He waited ten more minutes, and finally his patience broke.

Naruto stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on and strode to the door. Intent on seeing what was going on in there now. Surely whatever he saw first would reveal quite a bit of information, right? He wasn't the most observant of people but her certainly wasn't nearly as dense as he'd been as a genin.

Oh wait, he was a genin, _again,_ fuck.

But the sight that greeted his eyes was nothing like what he was expecting. For when he finally opened that door he saw not two women who had been busy arguing for the last hour and a half. No, nothing like that even.

Sakura and Ino were curled up on his bed. His Bed, arms wrapped around one another, Ino's eyes were closed and Sakura looked calmer than he had expected. Oh, certainly still annoyed, still somewhat frustrated. But it seemed to be fading.

He couldn't help it, both of his eyebrows shot so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hair line, and a grin spread over his face.

"Pervert." Came Sakura's calm voice. One of her brows arching in return and in challenge. A s if daring him to verbalize whatever smartass remark or dirty insinuation he'd been thinking.

He opened his mouth, about to do it anyway, just because it would be funny to see the look on her face. But Ino's eyes opened first. And when she looked at him there was something behind them that confused the hell out of him. She was tired, he could tell. From her body language, and the fact that she was on-his-bed. With another girl. Yum.

Uh..

Right, uh. Yeah, Ino's eyes, not her ass, or the curve of her thighs. Her eyes. Focus on the eyes.

The hopelessness, the fear, the desperation he had been expecting were not there. But instead it was an almost.. content look on her face. But then she was looking away from him, her head tilting up and catching Sakura's eyes instead. His pink haired lover returned the gaze and a soft grin spread over her soft and inviting lips. Naruto had the urge to join them.

Then they were kissing, Gods Above, Ino. Was Kissing. Sakura. And Sakura was returning it. One hand sliding up and then down her friend's back. The other resting on the same place where Naruto had bit Ino over a year ago. Their breathing became heavier, he could see the rise and fall of both pairs of breasts just fine, oh yeah. He watched as one of Sakura's legs entwined itself between Ino's, pressing up and against her crotch.

Naruto could have sworn that he felt his jaw drop to the floor. His eyes going wide and a sputtering, utterly confused but somehow turned on sound escaped him. Every part of him screamed at him to join right in, leap on them both and take them then and there. Settle any remaining conflicts with a good threesome.

Kyuubi agreed with Naruto's libido. He could feel the Fox's influence starting to come to the surface, was sure that the demon's chakra was starting to leak out of him then and there. He wanted this bad. He'd had dreams about this, torturous things that always ended right when the best part was about to start.

Or sometimes they didn't, and he woke up a horny mess. Naruto began to stalk forward, placing one foot in front of another, then another. His gaze not leaving either of them as they continued to kiss and rub themselves so deliciously over each other. He took in the sight of both of their butts, wiggling and shaking so enticingly and it made him want to growl.

Then the Genjutsu dropped.

And both Ino and Sakura began to laugh, uproariously as he blinked and made as if to take a step forward, only to stop himself. He knew he looked like a fish out of water. But he was still recovering from that sight and it was taking a hell of a lot of willpower not to follow through on his instincts and jump them both anyway. But they were still laughing at him, as if the tension and annoyance that had built between them was all rolling out with each wave of laughter that made them both curl up in on themselves.

Oh, sure, they'd still been on the bed, still pretty near each other. But not holding one another like newly-formed lovers.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Goddamn hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah it was funny."

"You should have seen the look on your face. Oh Kami, so perfect. "

"You think that's funny? This is even funnier."

Naruto pounced, and both of the girls squealed as he landed ontop of Sakura, his other hand reaching out and grabbing Ino. Pinning her down.

Only to start tickling them both. Mercilessly.

Hey, if you can't beat 'em. Join 'em.

* * *

Sakura grinned and threw her head back, as if to toss her hair over her shoulder. As if she had hair long enough to pull that move off. Naruto's surprise assault had devolved into a wrestling match between the three of them and it had taken a good five minutes of being maneuvered and overpowered again and again before both girls had finally decided to work together.

She smirked as she shifted herself, pushing down on his upper body as her legs straddled his hips, pinning those down as well even as Ino had thrown herself across his torso, just underneath Sakura's arms. All three were breathing hard in that way that only a round of rough play could make someone.

She didn't care right now that her hair was a mess, that she was flushed and breathing hard, that the zipper on her vest had slid down and was revealing a fairly conspicuous amount of cleavage. She didn't care at all that Naruto was growling up at her, though with a grin on his face. A moment later, however, he seemed to realize he was beaten and stopped struggling underneath them. They all took a moment to breathe.

And then Ino turned over, still pinning Naruto down. But now her back was against his chest horizontally. And Sakura had to lean over, bend down to get enough strength and pressure to keep him pinned. Or rather, she had to do that before he'd stopped fighting. What happened next was not something she expected.

As Ino turned over, her own breasts pressed against Sakura's, the bare flesh at their midriffs passing and touching for just a moment as suddenly a spark of something shot down Sakura's spine, and if from the way Ino's eyes went wide, hers as well.

Naruto looked at them, confused, as both girls scrambled to get away from the other and Sakura was suddenly very aware that she was Straddling him, as if mounting him, and pressing down on his chest, bent over him, flushed and breathing hard. She pulled away as well, stepping off the opposite side of the bed that Ino had.

Neither of the girls wanted to look at the other. But unbeknownst to the third person in the room, the same thought went through both of their heads at the same time.

This was Naruto's fault.

* * *

There you go, Ladies and (not so) Gents.

Chapter 7, it was a fun one to write, but also annoying as hell. My computer decided to crash halfway through my first attempt at writing it and I hadn't saved it quite yet. So I lost the first three pages of the story.

Luckily for me, my memory was kind enough to supply me with a pretty good idea of what I'd already written down.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review, Damnit. Or I'll turn Ino Naruto into a goldfish and have them fight over which one gets to keep the bowl.


	8. Getting More Than You Asked For

Aight folks, here's the real deal.

Life came up and kicked me in the ass some time, ago. I no longer have near the amount of free time I had before and this means that I don't have the time to Write that I had before.

This story has NOT been abandoned, nor shall it be. However, just as this chapter is proof of, updates shall henceforth be much slower in appearing.

But hopefully more than one a month, eh? That had to suck.

On a more lighthearted note: Naruto gets into the swing of things.

Chapter 8 of Too Hot: Better Than Expected/More Than You Asked For.

* * *

This was not Sakura's fault.

She was sure of this, if she looked at the facts. When Naruto had seen her Genjutsu, he'd begun to slip under the Kyuubi's influence. She had seen, and felt the affect on her. Suddenly she had wanted to go to him, to press against him, to feel their bodies touching and grinding. She had wanted to give him what it was he obviously wanted. She had wanted to simply give _herself_ to him.

But she'd dropped the genjutsu instead. Now was not the time to get intimate. Not with Ino around. No matter that they had come to a begrudging understanding. No matter that Sakura could see and knew for a fact that it wouldn't have bothered Ino or Naruto. But _she_ was new to the whole situation and was not ready to be physically affectionate in front of others.

Still, being around him, wrestling with him, playing with him had relaxed her and gotten her blood pumping, by the time she'd found herself straddling him she'd felt the little thrill shooting down her spine that said she was enjoying this just a bit more than innocent play should be. She was sure, after thinking about it, that Ino must have been feeling similarly, considering the fact that she was also marked.

The fact that they both were, marked that is, no doubt created a resonance between them. At least, that's what Sakura told herself. That the combination of the link being active and the close physical contact had led to the reaction her body had to Ino's.

Because Sakura simply wasn't willing or ready to accept the fact..

There was no way she was getting aroused because of Ino.

* * *

Ino wasn't quite sure what to think. After all, she was damned sure that she'd crushed these feelings, these sensations.

The first time it had happened, Ino had been so surprised that she'd run off from Sakura without so much as a paltry excuse. Only to find herself curled up on her bed, shaking with fear Furiously trying to convince herself that she wanted Sasuke, she was straight, she wasn't a lesbian, damnit. The second time it had happened Ino simply refused to accept it, ignoring the sensation and ruthlessly shutting her mind off from her libido.

The third time.. she'd indulged, Sakura was in her room whining about Sasuke or her Parents.. or something. But They'd ended up curled up on Ino's bed as Sakura cried. And Ino had felt it once more, the heat that began to spiral out from her core, the foggy pleasure pouring across her flesh.

The fourth time it happened, Ino avoided Sakura like the plague. By then it was getting a little ridiculous, after all, a few pangs and urgings because she hadn't been getting the affection she desired.. well, that was one thing. To start feeling her body react after time with the man she (still) loved, well.. it was just not something she was willing to think about right now.

She wasn't gay, for Kami's sake. Ino knew that, she enjoyed her time spent with Naruto far too much for that to be the issue, and she was intimately aware of how fun it was to be plowed and pinned to some surface with Naruto on top of her.

But yet, here she was, her nipples a little hard, her midriff somewhat tight, tingles tracing up and down across her flesh. Yet, here she was, staring at Sakura's lips as she obviously tried to think her way through things. Here she was, trying her best not to walk over there and press herself against the pinkette once more, if only just to feel.

She certainly was a wreck. What had happened to her self control? Sometimes she mourned it's loss, for at times she felt weak. But others, well, she could not help but enjoy some of the situations that came about due to her lack of it. She'd been lucky so far, and she knew that. Knew that some day her seemingly missing sense of self discipline would get her (rather pretty, according to Naruto) ass in deep trouble.

Somehow, she thought, this had to be Naruto's fault. After all, he'd started to slip into that rather.. feral.. _and hot_ state of his. When there was naught but the Desire, the Dominance. She'd felt her knees getting weak before Sakura had dropped the illusion.

A part of her still wished that Big-Forehead hadn't remembered to stop it, then they'd all be having lots of fun right now.

Kami, she was standing there, thinking about a threesome with her Ex-Boyfriend and his Girlfriend_(Mate)._

When did she become such a slut?

And why didn't she care?

* * *

**You know you want it, brat. **Rang the Kyuubi's voice in his mind, serious with a hint of amusement. The situation certainly wasn't something that amused Naruto. He could smell it, he could feel it, something had happened that had both of the girls on edge. Something that had them both worked up a bit. He could feel it through the link that connected them all.

And it was driving him mad. Sakura had pulled herself away from him earlier, despite her desires. Ino had shown him her desires, inflamed his own, and then pulled away. And his own self-consciousness teamed up with kindness to keep him from doing anything about it. He was beginning to lose his patience.

**Look at them, confused, aroused, vulnerable. They both want you, they both want each other. But they won't admit it. _Take Them._ **Roared the Kyuubi, flaring with power inside of him, heating his body and shrouding his mind with desire. But Naruto's ruthlessly strong willpower fought back, and he maintained control of himself despite the intense urges to grab them both and claim them roughly.

That didn't mean he didn't see the Demon's point, after a fashion. He still didn't understand why they couldn't just all be happy with what was. Sakura was the biggest obstacle, he knew, her sense of propriety and social mores getting in the way. But that hadn't stopped her before.

Hadn't stopped her from spreading her legs, hadn't stopped her from pleasuring him, from submitting. And he had loved how she'd fallen under his control, he'd reveled in the feeling of power and control over the girl he'd loved for so many years.. even if it had faded somewhat with time and Ino.

But was it right, to use his influence on her.. on them both? Relying on Kyuubi's power would only weaken and corrupt him in the long run. Whether he and the Fox were merging, or absorbing, or whatever word Baa-chan had used.. or not. He had always stood on his own two feet, settled for nothing less than succeeding by his own strength and the knowledge that he was Right.

He would not let that change now.

But he wanted her, wanted them.

Naruto knew that he could seduce them both if only he tapped into the incredible power of the Kyuubi, took what was offered. But doing so would allow the Demon access to the event, would allow the Kyuubi to see, to hear, to perhaps even feel in some fashion what exactly was happening. And that was _Not_ what Naruto wanted to happen. But he refused to simply let the opportunity pass without making an effort, his best effort, to take advantage of it.

He stood, and his gaze locked onto Sakura once more, she turned her head towards him, and her eyes went wide as he stepped towards her now, crossing the distance till he stood less than a foot away, close enough that he could smell her, could almost feel her against him even now. Sakura fidgeted, her fingers twining and untwining.

"Sakura..." He lifted one hand, letting his fingers slide into her hair and stroking through it, his palm tilting her head backwards, to look up at him, easier access. Her lips parted ever so slightly, and he could see her gathering herself to say something that would stop them once again.

It was right then, that Naruto decided he would not give her the chance. Pulling her against him with an arm wrapped about her waist, Naruto pressed his lips to hers. The sensation was incredible. Her body, soft and plush yet hard with toned muscle underneath giving flesh and cloth molded against his own. He felt the swell of her breasts to his chest, the press of her hips against his own. Silken lips parted yet wider in surprise at the sudden kiss. He saw her eyes go yet wider.

A moment later, she kissed him back. Her slim figure no longer needed to be held to him for he felt her shift as she lifted onto her toes for easier access to his lips, he felt her thighs tighten against him. And heard Ino gasp somewhere in the background. Though that was a bit less important to him at the moment. Maybe he'd pay more attention after he'd kissed Sakura for a few more moments.

His cherry blossom of a teammate could certainly be a little firecracker when given the right motivation. He could swear he'd just felt her tongue flick across his lips. Oh, there it was again. Yesss. Naruto stepped backwards, both arms now about her body, open palms sliding up and down her back, along her waist, anything and everything to keep her right against him.

The feeling of her breath tickling across his face, the sensation of her supple figure all but offering itself to him, the knowledge that she was his. His. All of these things drove him towards the edge with a rabid ferocity that left Naruto hungry for more. More of this. More of her. His fingers bunched in that vest of hers and suddenly he spun around, pressing Sakura down onto the bed, climbing atop her as his knees slid between her own and forced them wider apart.

Naruto dropped down, then, pinning her down against the bed as his hips drew up between her thighs and began to grind while her back arched, he felt one slender calf slide along the back of his thigh and wrap around his hips, pulling him closer. Kami-Sama, he'd never thought Sakura would do this in front of Ino. Wait, what was he thinking? He wanted them both. Right now.

Finally he broke the kiss, taking just a moment to gulp down a few large breaths before he made sure to look Sakura in the eyes. "Sakura.." And then slid upwards, intentionally lifting his knee and thigh until it pressed and rubbed right up against the swell of her sex underneath what felt like rather soft panties. The look on her face as she gasped, lower lip trembling and her eyes snapping shut, her fingers curling into the bedsheets. It was a scene he would never forget, just that one sight more sensual and arousing than any of the many situations the Pervy-Sage had thrust him into during their little 'training trip.'

Which really, was code for 'get Naruto to grow up, learn some new moves, and lose his virginity'. Damn but he'd been ignorant before Jiraiya had gotten those twisted fingers on her poor, innocent little mind. Weak, too. Once again he promised himself to thank the old man here soon. He was due for a visit anyway.

But he had a different goal in mind, and as Sakura was too busy simply reacting to the way he was playing her most senative of areas, his head tilted up and one hand lifted from his Mate's shoulder to gesture towards Ino and curl inwards, beckoning, demanding that she come closer.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure why she'd thought that 'showing' Ino just who really belonged with Naruto had been such a good idea, at the moment. Sure, she'd known then. She was going to make sure her once-again rival knew quite well that Naruto was hers, that he wanted her, and not the blonde piglet. That she wasn't nearly so weak as she'd come off as earlier today. Certainly, it was a good idea, at the time.

Now Sakura wasn't so sure. When he'd first kissed her she'd planned on doing just that, and had heard Ino's gasp with satisfaction. She'd been determined to prove that she was a strong woman who could control her romantic encounters with her boyfriend.

She'd been proven wrong. Again. That was happening too often for her comfort lately. As soon as he'd wrapped that thick-with-muscle and powerful arm around her waist she'd begun to melt. The slight scrape of those longer than normal canines of his across her bottom lip had made her knees week and the play of one palm along her waist and down across her hip started the coiling spiral of arousal in her core once more. But she'd kept it up, despite the fact that Ino was in the room.

She'd rationalized it, it was all part of her plan. She wasn't losing control, just giving Naruto what he wanted.. for now. Nevermind that was no excuse for how she'd eagerly pursued and kept herself meshed to that flat and hard set of abs or the way she'd nipped at his neck for a moment, gasping for breath as well. It was no excuse for how she was constantly thinking less and less of what and how to do.. and more about what was going to happen to her, and if she was ready for it, if she could go all the way.

She'd totally forgotten about Ino the moment that he'd turned her around and tossed her atop the bed like she was his conquest. He'd given her no time to gather herself and had instead not only pinned her down but spread her legs lewdly with his own. The pressure of his hips right up between her thighs had set her back to arching. Thoughts coming slower as instinct took over. She offered herself up, instead of taking control, she wanted him closer. And wrapped one of her legs around him just to make sure he didn't leave her a horny mess on the bed for some reason.

Afraid he'd abandon her there, afraid he'd let her go. Sakura was afraid of that, she was afraid of not being good enough, really. Sasuke's utter rejection, her repeated failures under Tsunade's tutelage, her parents continued attempts to convince her to retire from ninja life.. and the utter suddenness of the whole mated/in lust with/caring for Naruto as more than a friend situation had formed a Council of What Sakura Constantly Failed At.

She was afraid she wouldn't keep his interest. That he'd come to regret being stuck with her, really. And that they'd end up resenting each other. Maybe he'd bite Ino again and Sakura would be consigned to being the third wheel.

All of those fears disappeared once more when she felt his leg against her. Pressure up against her slit set her to gasping, moaning, her body writhing underneath him as the sensations he'd already assaulted her with all came together and pooled in her pussy, she felt herself grow more aroused as her panties began to stick to her slit and the wet feeling continued to grow. His voice, oh his voice. That growl, she shuddered, shivered, everything else but him forgotten, abandoned and her entire focus was on the defined curve of his jaw, the powerful outline of his shoulders, the rippling muscle that continued to threaten her with sexual madness once more.

She felt one of his hands in her hair again, his fingers curled and she was trapped again. Trapped underneath him, helpless and vulnerable to his whims and desires. Her hips began to grind back against him, against that pillar of strength and control between her thighs. Trying desperately to garner more feeling, more pleasure under that pressure.

Then she felt something else, the bed shifted as a new weight joined her and her Mate. Eyes shot open and head tilted back as far as the restricting, controlling digits in her pink locks would allow, and the first thing she saw was Ino. Her blonde friend had placed both of her hands on either side of Sakura's head, was now leaning down, looking into her eyes. She could see the flush on her rival's cheeks, the way her lips trembled and her breasts rising and falling ever so slightly with each breath. She could see the fact that Ino's nipples were hard through the purple blouse she wore today.

Why was Ino on the bed? Oh god. What was she doing. Her rival, her friend, her confidant, Naruto's ex was in the room and she'd been more than ready to be taken right then and there.

Sakura realized her own nipples were hard as well, when one of His large hands wrapped about her left breast and began to squeeze. Rubbing his palm up and down over and around her. Shaping her tit to his palm and fingers as his thumb and forefinger met over her nipple and twisted. His touch and playing with the sensitive nub at the tip of her breast made Sakura's eyes close once more, a rush of breath escaped her in a strange mix of moan and whimper.

Then she was being kissed. Not hard, not demanding, not with a fierce passion that demanded she submit, that encouraged her to forget propriety, forget just friendship. That taunted her with the possibility of pleasure and fulfillment, of oneness. No, the kiss was soft, the lips against her own were velvet and silk. Fuller, more shapely than Naruto's. Tasted ever so slightly of Strawberries.. and just a hint of Ramen. Sakura found herself liking the taste, enjoying the feel, caught her own lips opening.

Then she realized it.

A girl was kissing her. Ino was kissing her. Oh Kami what was happening. Why was Ino kissing her, why was she enjoying it? Why was she spread legged, wet and ready underneath Naruto with her friend in the room. Why wasn't Naruto reacting? Why wasn't he stopping this? Slowly something began to dawn on her, a faint sound. _Shlck Shlck Schlk_. And Ino was moaning against her lips. Tongue sliding out and into her own, a small and tender thing that probed at her, that sent Sakura into a wild spiral of confusion, fear, and arousal.

Then he was there again. And the sound was gone. Ino wasn't kissing her anymore. No, His hands slid down her body, abandoning her breast, her shoulder, across her waist and down over her hips. His fingers took a firm hold of her and he was kissing her. Everything was right again when she felt his thinner, rougher, more demanding kiss. His leg slid away from her and Sakura mourned the loss of it for a moment. But she didn't have to for long. His knees were between hers again, spreading them wider, wider. Until she was split wide open and he was grinding her again. She could feel the bulge, his arousal, against her. And she was sure he could feel the wetness of her panties, her pussy. Pants or no pants he couldn't miss it.

But then a separate set of hands were on her breasts. But not over her vest, oh no. She felt the fingers on the flesh of her bust first, only to have the delicate tips slide under, downwards. Exploring her in places only he had ever touched before. But the soft touches were a perfect counterpoint to his rough ones. Perfectly trimmed fingernails scraped ever so slightly against already-abused skin.

Much to her own surprise, Sakura thrust her bosom upwards, trying to get more of the touch, of the slowly drifting, the carefully touching. The curious hands that continued to explore every curve, every inch, every valley of the breasts she was sometimes-embarrassed about. She felt those nails again, scraping just along the undersides, the rarely-touched area where she was most sensitive. She moaned. And it was embarressing. Ino was fondling her and she was moaning from it.

Sakura opened her eyes, eyes hazy with pleasure and fear, with confusion.

"... why?" The fingers stopped, the grinding stopped. The touches, the affection, the desire communicated through action rather than words.. it all stopped. Sakura felt devoid, bereft, abandoned. She hated that feeling. Hated it with the fiercest of passions. She'd felt that way when Sasuke had left them. She'd felt that way when Naruto had gone on his trip. She never wanted to feel that way again.

"..don't stop. Please."

Then they were touching her again.

And everything was okay again, she wasn't alone. She was desired, she was wanted. She still wasn't sure, still didn't know, she was still kind afraid of what was happening. But it was okay.

Somehow, it was all okay.

* * *

Hey, lookie here. Another chapter. And this one is kinda steamy, no? I may actually update this chapter later, extending it to include some extra fun. But perhaps not.

For now, this is all you get.

Preview:

'Why is he looking at me like that? Why is he..? Oh. Oh Kami. _Yes.'_

'He's kissing me, finally he's kissing me. He tastes like her but his lips feel just like I remember.'

'Oh! Why? I don't care why. More, please more.'

"_Sakura..nngh!"_

"Ah, what, no, yesyesyesyesyes.. Ahh, nnh.. _Ino."_


	9. Life's Little Surprises

Authors Note:

I told you it's not over, folks. Here we area again. Things are looking fine an' dandy for our Tasty Trio, eh?

Yes, my viewpoints have changed. I apologise for this in advance, but after so long away I'm afraid that I'm having too much trouble for everything to remain in 3rd person.

Aha. If only you knew.

I hope you enjoy it. **Holydemon90**, this is all your fault. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

Stick around, Ladies and Gents, I am proud to present to you:

Chapter 9 of **Too Hot**: Passion with a Price/Life's Little Surprises.

* * *

It never goes the way you really want it to, does it?

Naruto learned long ago that life wasn't fair, that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it.

You see, Naruto knew something neither of the girls did. Even while Ino's delicate fingers, so capable and entirely unpredictable were exploring Sakura in a way he'd only previously dreamed of.. he could feel someone _else_ not too far away.

That was part of the problem with being in charge, it meant always being ready. Right now both of the girls he loved were in his home, his bedroom (_Den_). The moment was erotic, it was tender, and their guards were down. That meant his was up. Also, knowing that life wasn't fair didn't mean that something inside of him, not the Kyuubi, raged when he felt the man's chakra signature step into the hallway of his appartment complex.

Shikamaru was a smarter than Naruto would ever be able to really comprehend, he doubted that the genius ninja wasn't well aware that Ino being in his home, this late at night was something he didn't want to get involved in. Shikamaru was trying to avoid anything 'Troublesome', no doubt. By letting Naruto, or anyone else paying attention, know he was there.

The beauties beneath him had no idea, so lost in what he had done to them, and what they were now doing to eachother. His fingers were playing along the insides of Sakura's thighs, marvelling at the area he'd so long been forbidden access too. Taking time to simply revel in seeing them spread before him. But the girls were busy. Ino's deft fingers were becoming adventurous, and Sakura was lost in the haze of passion. He could see it behind her green eyes. The sight sent a thrill of success down his spine. For years now he'd dreamed of it.

Now that he had seen it, he was loath to let it go. Sweet, anticipatory breaths filled the air before him as the moonlight streaming through the window caught the delicious curve of ino's back and hips, just shadowing what he knew to be the round curve of her ass. But her eyes were on the one that had come between them...

For once, he didn't see regret, or worry, or anger when Ino was looking at Sakura, let alone tracing her palms over every forbidden curve like a priestess at worship. He had trouble bringing himself to even imagine intruding quite yet. He'd set the mood, coaxed them both to ecstatic mindsets.. now he had to watch, and wait.

If only Shikamaru wasn't getting ever closer. He already guessed why he was here, after all he could only be here for Ino. And HE may be restricted to the Village for mission duties. Sakura may have to stay due to Tsunade's desire to study his mistake..

But Ino had no such restrictions.. and being a Chuunin meant being on call Twenty Four - Seven.

Eagerly he ran his hands over their bodies, one more time, his palm exploring the tempting curve of ino's back and ass, other set of fingers splaying wide over Sakura's hips, just above the split of her delicious thighs... and then sighs loudly, catching both of their attention at the incongruity of the action.

"Ino, Sakura.. Shikamaru is outside the door." He can smell him, now, any moment and there will..-

Two knocks, firm but not loud or demanding.

Everything shatters, Sakura is diving under the sheets, a raging flush pouring across her face.. Ino is better off in that regard. Instead her expression has shifted to one of deep, vicious discontentment. Naruto is really glad that he isn't Shika, right now.

Sakura was still there, underneath the sheet, curled up against him. He could feel the long line of her spine against his leg and hip. For a moment, he curses the need to move off.. but then remembers.

Shadow Clone is a wonderful Jutsu. He looks apologetically at Ino for a moment.. and her features school themselves into understanding regret. Just for him, she doesn't tamp out her temper for almost anyone else. And then he's making a quick Handsign. The clone that appears isn't shirtless, like he is, but looking disgruntled nonetheless. Without a word it turns and trudges out the door. A moment later he hears own voice.

"Whaddya Want, Shika?"

As if they don't both know. Naruto isn't the smartest cookie in the jar, he knows. But this is fairly obvious.

If only everything in life worked like that, eh?

Ino throws one last glance at him, with a silent promise to return as soon as possible, or send him a message if she couldn't. Her eyes drift to Sakura, but what passes between them is beyond Naruto, he's fairly sure it didn't resolve anything.

Two moments later, one and a half of which I spend watching her dissapearing past my doorway, and her voice is suddenly resentfully acidic for a few moments, giving the laid back and somewhat browbeaten Jonin a taste of her sharp tongue.

He doubt's its anywhere near as pleasant as the tastes Naruto has had of her.

Sakura is sliding out from under the covers now, one of her hands is slipping over the back of his palm, up his arm. Wrapping around the back of his neck. Pulling her towards him.

He doesn't fight it at all, but instead turns to her with a wicked grin. Worry for one of His Own in the back of his mind. But still, there was a willing girl in his bed, and she would be distraught if he didn't.. perform.

He'd enjoy it, anyway. Who was he kidding?

* * *

Chewing him out sounds so good right now that it takes every merest inch of Ino's self control not to shift from acidic to outright insubordinate. Shikamaru has been part of her life, in some fashion or another, for more than half a decade, now. He has withstood the brunt of her temper, her foolish years of petty romanticizing and her superior, oft-times bitchy attitude.

Not to say he wouldn't tell her when she was being stupid. Or selfish. Or predjudiced... if she pushed him enough. But still when she needed to vent, he would listen, at least. Even if he did bitch about it so often she had discovered a personal aversion to using the word 'troublesome'.

Chouji is sweet, and he's a teammate. She can trust him to protect her, and to respect her opinion.. even to spoil her a bit. But he's not.. complex enough to understand the issues that she can talk about with Shikamaru.

That doesn't mean she's in a good mood as he slowly, grumblingly imforms her that an incursion attempt had been detected on a southern part of the wall. Forces had immediately stopped it but were now in pursuit, she and three other Chunin were being called in to fill the gap and stand guard on the wall until further notice.

One thing you can count on with Shikamaru is for him to give you _all_ the information, eventually.

She's silent for a bit longer, and he shakes his head at her.

"No, Ino, Naruto isn't part of the detail." He pauses, hesitant. Her eyes narrow as she hears that signature word, troublesome womewhere under his breath, though she can't make out the sentence.

"Neither is Sakura."

There is a weight to his words, but she's too busy snapping her head to the side and focusing every bit of her attention on him. Shikamaru rarely said anything unless it was Important. Sometimes his reasons still escape her, but she knows what he's insinuating..and what he's probable guessed at. But the words send her memory spiraling back into the bedroom now fifteen feet away and only a few minutes hece.

She could still feel the careful scrape of Sakura's perfect nails. Ino has no idea how she does it, but her friend pulls it off anyway. The light tracings along the inside of her thighs had drawn everything inside her tighter than her thinnest tripwire.. and the echo of that sensation was enough to make her pause before speaking.

"I have no idea..." No, don't even bother. He's heard you bitch about Naruto before. It wouldn't surprise you in the least if he knew exactly what they were doing. Even with limited information.

Damn geniuses. She'd forgotten trying to hide anything from him that he wanted to know some years ago. It didn't work, That was probably why he was a Jounin and she was.. a mid-grade chuunin.

"So, what of it?" Immediately she is dismissive of the insinuation. Not because it is proposterous but because she denies it's worth speaking about. Sometimes it works and he lets things drop. But, like always. He had a fair hard bit of reality to feed her. Just in case.

Damn _pessimistic_ geniuses.

"Why are you getting involed with this, Ino?" He didn't need to say it for her to hear the other question _You remember what happend _Last_ time?_

Oh yes. She remembered. Depression, upheavel, restless endless hours of questions and regrets and wounded rage. Seeing him retreat to _her_ had only poured something something harsh and stinging into the wound..

But in the end.. it had slowly gotten better. For a time she'd even been able to function under the belief she could live without him. Move on. But there is a problem with this theory.

"Shika, I'm a big girl. I've never forgotten. Now go on, I have a guard shift to get to." He knows when she's talked about something enough. Ino turns mean when you push her too far. And that is far, far too troublesome to deal with, as is obvious by the way he rolls his eyes and disappeared into a lazy Shunshin.

She grins in victory, and the first thing she does is turn around and pull the door open to the apartment she'd just stepped out of. She doesn't have time to talk much, but she doesn't need to anyway. His clone is still there, listening at the door.

Kami it felt good to kiss him again. Even if it was a clone. They felt and acted like the real thing, he'd remember it later.

So would she.

They spend a frantic fifteen seconds just reveling in eachother.. and then she's turning away, a wicked little smirk on her face as she intentionally distrupts the clone while she disappears.

Naruto may still have Sakura to himself. But she didn't intend to let herself slip from his mind anytime soon. She's a Yamanaka, after all. Few in Konoha knew more than they about the mind.

She spends the entire ten minute distance to the wal half submerged in reminiscences and wicked half-plots. It's going to be a long, lonely duty only moreso due to the annoying sense of unspoken anticipation as they waited upon news.

But even as she takes up her position on the wall, already garbed in the required, standard uniform, she knows that in the end. It will be worth the wait.

She doesn't intend to give them any choice in the matter.

* * *

Sakura is halfway along her path of kisses down his bare chest as he reclines against the head of the bed, electric blue eyes watching her in the darkness with blantant anticipation and wicked intentions when suddenly his eyes close and he shudders lightly. For a few moments she believes it to be her doing. And that he is simply enjoying it.

But she hasn't yet cleared from her mind the way the _other_ loud blonde in her life had been exploring her. Or the way she had begun to enjoy exploring in return. So she's very aware when her Chakra signature disappears shortly after Shikamaru's.

She notices when he doesn't flare his Chakra to break his Jutsu, either. What that meant, she wasn't sure. But the idea of a his clone walking through the door and joining them freezes her for another ten seconds before she begins to get a bit indignant at his non-attention.

So she slides one hand down and begins to firmly rub his balls through his pants. She can feel the strength of his arousal, too, but the specific and deliberate action pulls his awareness and entire focus back onto her with a low, rumbling moan.

Better.

Oh, it seemed that was a good idea. He'd looked lazily mischevous and horny before.. but she can see the transition in his eyes and body language as that changes to impatience and desire. She barely has time to grin up at him before he's running his hand through her hair again, weaving his fingers into her locks.

"Don't stop now. Sakura. Finish what you started."

She has no intention of doing anything but that. She's enjoying the clearer, more defined eroticism between them. The last time she'd felt so unhinhibted was when he was Taking her on the forest floor.

The difference is this time she gets to revel in the freeodm of it all. By now the excitement is singing through her as she drinks in every little detail that was lost in the frantic need of her first and only true experience.

She catches herself looking him in the eyes again as fingers shakingly slide past the waistband of his pants. Every mild ripple or pull of muscle can be felt in the tremors underneath hot, taut skin.

She's still marvelling, after a fashion. She wonders when it happend exactly. When what was previously a boy's body became a Man's. Since when had his hips been wider than hers, how long ago did his shoulders and arms thicken with the corded power she could feel now?

Sakura is not unused to men in good shape. They're common enough in a military city. But Naruto's body is a living history of their time together. She knows every scar, every remnant of the conflict and chaos that they've shared on the battlefield and off. Every lasting piece of evidence at her failures.

Generally, she is too busy healing him to have any sense for how it makes him stand out to her. Why his defined abs and powerful musculature affect her so much moreso than others who might seek her hand.

Without warning his firm grip in her hair is pulling her up and up, towards who knew what she couldn't say. But the wrap of his other arm about her waist, meshing her up against him leaves her breathless as his hips hitch and grind between her thighs.

She barely has time to Gasp before he's kissing her.

The press of flesh washes almost aught else from her mind. She cares little when he rolls them both onto her side. and the way his hands slide over her shoulders and _pin_ her to the bed beneath him distracts her from what else he might be doing. The weight of him atop her, his hardness pressing and grinding right against her hips distracts.

Hips drop, and her eyes go wide. He's grinding that length against her now, she feels as if someone has reached inside her chest and stolen her breath away, because suddenly it comes only in gasps as his palms slip along her arms, liftting them above her head. She's soaking wet, she knows, primed and ready for him, she can feel her own juices dripping and sliding over the curve of her ass, courtesy of his continued, relentless stimulation.

She can hear him chuckling above her, the sound is twisted, corrupted, and for a moment something inside of her quails for an entirely different reason. His legs are slipping between hers slowly, pushing her thighs wider and wider apart as he leans forward, hot breath across her neck and ear.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan.." He draws it out, filling a childish mockery of her name with a thousand different, very adult insinuations. "You took too long, Sakura.. now it's my turn again."

Oh Kami.

She's trembling again. Because now she can feel where his other hand has gone. She's back to uncertainty, Once more she is helpless below him, and once more she doesn't know what he's going to do to her. Only that he intends to make her enjoy it.

All she can do now is _wait_ and _want_.

She doesn't fight it when the rope coils about her wrists, but the she tears her eyes away from him long enough to get a good look anyway.

What she sees in his hands knocks away any other concerns and breaks the snap on her self control.

For one, long, desperate moment she wishes more than anything that Ino were here, she would know what to do, what he intends. Because for once in her life, Sakura had absolutely no idea.

But, as she's slowly coming to realise. She likes it that way.

* * *

That's that, folks. Chapter 9 comes in just under my 4 - 5k average. But I'm happy with it nonetheless.

As always this is unbetad, and has only been subject to my.. mediocre perusal for errors or fallicies. If you spot something feel free to mention it, but don't expect me to bother altering and re-uploading the chapter _every_ time.

I'd like to remind you all that reviews are the backup fuel upon which my muse and creativity depend should normal motivations fall.

Now get off my damn lawn, you kids!

-R.R


	10. Strangers In The Night

What a journey it's been, eh? We have watched two people, and then three come together despite the pressures of sudden, violent emotional upheaval.

We've been there every step of the way as they struggled through fear, regret, uncertainty and despair to forge something greater than the sum of it's parts.

But this is not the end of our story. Merely the first arc. Here 'Book One' comes to a close.

* * *

Coming at you faster than a Yaoi Drabble, Leaping tall plot holes in a single bound.

Blackened Wings productions and RahedionReborn are proud to present to you:

Chapter 10 of **Too Hot:** On the Cusp/Strangers In The Night. 

* * *

The uncertainty is worse than ever before. Her green eyes shine with lust and fear.

It's one of the most erotic things he's ever seen. He's bound her wrists to the head of the bed, now, loop after loop of rope wrapped about and around to make sure escape is beyond her. He can see each tremble as her entire soft, inviting body lays spread and vulnerable below him.

But he wants her to enjoy this, more than anything. And fear of what is to come will dampen her pleasure. Even though the worry of her teeth at her lower lip can no longer muffle the desperate whimpers that pour from her each time he presses the head of his dick against her as if to slide in.

He leans forward instead, trailing open palm and spread fingers along the length of her, curling them about her breast and _squeezing_, flicking his thumb back and forth, over and around one of her hard nipples as he lets one hot breath pour over her ear.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan..." A pregnant pause, timed just to leave her in suspense for a terrible moment longer, " I'm not going to _hurt_ you." Putting as much comfort and affection as he could into his voice, as roughed with lust and pleasure as it is. Every inch of his dick is soaked in her juices from his extended teasing of her sex.

Her voice is broken, unsure, but it's _her_ speaking, and not just the desire and passion.

"O-okay.. I trust you."

He rewards her by dancing his fingers down between her thighs once more, finding and rubbing her clit in swift circles as he takes hold of her hips. The cries of sudden sensation this pulls from her are music to his ears. But he wants more. She is his, her pleasure is his, her satisfaction is _His._

He makes as if to push his hips forward, to thrust every inch into her, below him she tenses, whining and whimpering in anticipation.

All he gives her is the tip. Sliding the head of his cock into her and stopping. When he doesn't progress any further she thrusts up towards him, but his grip is too firm, and he holds her just where she is, thrusting back and forth shallowly as he chuckles at her tortured expression.

"Mmmngh. Don't.. please, Naruto, don't tease me."

He gives her more. Hot inches to tell her she's on the right track. Already he can feel her stretching to accept him, the warm wet muscle of her tight pussy pulling and writhing about him. It takes every iota of his willpower to keep his outward mein of calm and control. He chuckles in her ear as she tries to thrust against him once more. And repays her disobedience with a swift pinch and tug to her nipple, intentionally pushing past the edge he knows where her pleasure stops and pain begins.

"Oh Kami.. don't.. I just want..."

She's still thinking about her pleasure, about what she wants. That quick mind of hers hasn't noticed yet. To see her so completely taken apart, even her normally formidable voice all but stolen from her sends a warm wave of contentment through him, only renewing his drive to see just how far he can push her.

She's writhing as best she can while tied and held down, her heavy breasts bouncing and rolling with each frustrated movement are inviting, he wants to feel her pinned beneath him. But she's going to _beg_ him first. To give it all to her.

He won't accept anything less.

"Naruto, please.. do whatev- Nggh~!" He tugs her nipple again, rolling it left and right between forefinger and thumb as she struggles to finish what she's trying to say through all that he's doing to her.

"Do.. unh uh.. Whatever you want to me... just Fuck me." Another three inches, and she's not even _trying_ to be quiet anymore. Her moan rings in the small room between them, and he's sure the old couple three apartments over can hear it. He knows he's thicker and longer than she could possibly be accustomed to.

Naruto uses that ruthlessly to his advantage.

Just as she looks ready to snap, he stops teasing her. His gaze draws up her figure, and intentionally he catches her eyes, holding them even as his hips slip back.. eliciting only the smallest of protesting whimpers from her..only to snap forward and sink balls deep into her.

Her head falls back as her lips split open in an almost mindless moan even as her fingers wrap so tight about the rope that binds her he can see her knuckles whiten. A few moments later she's gathering herself again..

Oh Kami, she's never looked at him like _that_ before. Her eyes are shining, wide and vulnerable as her she starts to grind against him, he's enraptured by the sight even as he feels the hot trail of her juices coating his balls. She looks so.. _insecure, _with the situation. But the affection is even brighter behind her gaze.

What she says next pushes the edges of his self control.

"Mmm, _thank you_, Naruto-Kun." She tightens around him as the words pour from between delicate pink lips, the flush of her skin that paints it's way down from pleasure-twisted visage until it covers the high curve of her breasts clashes terribly with her hair.

But to him she is only all the more beautiful in her erotic disarray, years of unrequited desire lend a weight to it that he finds himself incredibly, viciously possessive of.

Hours later, there are few parts of her body left unmarked by his bottomless stamina and unpredictable, jealous passion.

That's just the way he likes it.

And it's the only way he intends on seeing her for quite some time

* * *

The waiting is worse than the promise of Ibiki's tender mercies if her distraction should prove detrimental to Konoha. Anticipation turns every silent minute into a tempting eternity. Even as she walks her path down the wall her thighs slide slickly against eachother, wet from the way her sex throbs continuously from the heat of arousal.

Only a few minutes left, and then her relief will be here. Three hours, three hours of silence and solitude she's used to build a plan. Her grin is wicked as she spots them in the distance, four figures bounding from rooftop to rooftop with the agility to make any feline jealous.

She almost forgets to get the passphrase as a shadowed figure lands several feet from her. She doesn't recognize the face or voice that answers her, but she does recognize the distaste and disgruntlement at late night duty lacing his voice. Whoever he is, she can feel his eyes on her, and for a moment she is glad for the darkness.

It hides the dampness of the cloth between her legs.

He starts to speak again, but it's far too late. She's already in the air, wind whipping up her body as she begins the long descent from the height of the wall to the nearest rooftop. The most impatient part of her demands that she turn and head directly to His home. But she's built up too much excitement behind the ideas she's been toying with for the last three hours.

A quick, ten minute diversion to her own bedroom and a quick disguise jutsu is all it takes to ensure success, in her mind.

She chooses a path wreathed in shadows, disguise or not she doesn't want anyone else stumbling upon her in this state, the cool night air threatens to leave goosebumps on her smooth skin.

His building is in sight now, and her enthusiastic burst of speed almost costs her a nasty fall, and the ruination of her plans. For a moment her hands are occupied smoothing out the ruffled fabric, wouldn't want to indavertently give someone a peek.

She doesn't even bother with the front door, the hidden key to his sliding patio doors has long been known to her. But she takes the time to ensure that they open silently anyway.

The moment they do, she can hear them, the unique, musty scent of rough sex assaults her without warning even as what must be Sakura's whimpers stain the atmosphere of the apartment a desperate lusty shade.

His door is open, the sight that greets her steals her breath and all mischevous thoughts for a few impossibly long moments.

Sakura is sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped about her from behind, his face buried in the crook of her neck as two one hand squeezes and molests her right breast, two fingers she knows are skilled constantly tugging and rolling the tip of her pink nipple between them.

The other hand is even busier, and his eyes stay closed as his lips trail over Sakura's ear, she can hear the murmered tone of dark amusement as he whispers into her ear.

The reason for her whimpers is what really shocks her. For her mental image of the pinkette clashes virulently with the sight of puffy pussy lips drooling what could only be his cum. Her thighs are red from abuse just where Ino assumes his hips must have been working her over not too long ago.

Sakura's eyes open first, her gasp of surprise is followed shortly by one of his as she Ino takes up a place in the doorway to his den of Debauchery.

You see, Ino's dressed to impress, tonight. And the night has only begun, as far as she is concerned. Before he can react, before that low rumbling voice can draw her closer to him and destroy her plans her hips begin to sway.

Left to right, right to left as she draws her own hands down over breasts. cupping them from below and lifting, squeezing ever so slightly before splayed fingers continue their downward path, teasingly curling under the hem of her shirt and lifting, one after the other, baring inch after inch of painstakingly sculpted midriff. Pausing just below the curve of her bosom, leaving the dark fabric bunched up as her hips roll and swing in a circle, open palms curling about around her waist and venturing down her back side by side.

She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her uniform, pausing for a moment to send glance at them both as her tongue darts out and draws across her lips.. Neither of them can tear their eyes off of her. She is the sole focus of their attention.

Fabric rustles and she can feel the way it slides down over her ass, the barely there strip of opaque black silk wrapped about her underneath doesn't even merit the name 'skirt'. She can feel the hem of it ghost across the bottom curve of her ass as she pushes the pants down past her knees.

She lets them fall the rest of the way, lifiting one long black stocking clad leg slowly to emphasize the way the garter strap presses firmly into the round curve of her ass as her hands slip back up and strip her top off the rest of the way, deft fingers catching the band in her hair and pulling it free even as she turns at the waist to face them both, hips cease their lusty dance as she intentionally lets her thighs part just wide enough to let the black thong clad mound of her pussy peek out under her asscheeks, letting the moonlight streaming through the window outline the profile or her matching lace bra and the way it lifts pushes her girls together.

She slips one hand back down around her once more, palming her own ass as the other hand lifts and presses a single finger to the pout of her lower lip as she cooes out softly, letting the unbound, pale golden waterfail of her hair frame her profile from shoulder to thigh.

"Na-Ru-To-Kuun, " Her voice drips with honey and sweet promise as she draws out that last, low sound in his name. She knows how much he loves the stark contrast of her black lingerie and pale, silken skin.

"Sa-ku-ra-Chaan.." Spice and heavy intent lace every syllable, and the only Childhood friend still with her, marked and showing the evidences of being rode hard lets out a long, trembling sigh.

".. Don't you want _me_ too?"

The dark, burning desire behind his electric blue eyes, along with Sakura's open mouthed inability to tear her gaze away from the glistening, slick, part of Ino's thighs fills the blonde with elation.

Then he's moving towards her, powerful musculature rippling and cording under tanned flesh. Even as he looms closer he looks like nothing less than a predator within striking distance of it's next, delicious, meal.

All thoughts of victory are blown from her as his feet touch the floor. He reaches forwad and five strong fingers slide into her hair and then fist tightly against the back of her head, pulling her flush against him while his other arm slides around her waist. His strength, his warmth surrounds her once more.

She raises to the tips of her toes, every nerve point on her body focused at the way his lips descend towards her own. Her eyes close and she moans softly into the fierce press of his kiss even whilst his other hand slips down so as to sqeeze and molest her backside.

It's everything she remembers and more. Later on Ino will be able to say without a doubt.

It was worth it.

* * *

The sight is beyond words, her friend is a sexy, sensual, womanly embodiment of temptation and lust.

Sakura has never seen Ino look so _satisfied_ as when the kiss finally breaks.

They stand there in the same moonbeam Ino chose to make her enterance, and the ethereal light gives the view a soft glow that makes Sakura's heart ache.

Her body still aches sweetly from hours of rough sex and fierce lovemaking. But as the two closest to her heart lose themselves in eachother's eyes Sakura cannot help but admit they look _perfect_ together.

So as she sits there in the dark, her hands pinned between the press of her own thighs, Sakura does her absolute best not to be blindingly, sickeningly jealous.

When she herself is with Naruto, he surrounds her, positions her, works her, plays her like a fine instrument. No matter what she does she cannot seem to find her breath as they revel in mutual ecstacy together under his firm, guiding hand.

But the two before her are touching eachother with the hunger and familiarity that only longtime lovers can accomplish. There is none of the wonder of new experiences or unknown skin. instead they are molded to eachother so comfortably and completely that Sakura ís sure they've been in a similar position dozens of times before.

The sight of them both is so poignant that despite hours of intimacy, pleasure and _completion_... she wants nothing more than to be a part of, to have them feel for _her,_ whatever it is they feel for eachother.

She watches silently still as some quiet words pass between them. Sakura can't make out what is said, but if the look on Ino's face is any indicator it's made her immeasureably happe. A moment later she is melting into his arms again.. if only for a short period.

It hurts to think about, and for a moment she wonders if they've forgotten her entirely. But despite the dark tint to her thoughts, she is pleasantly surprised moments later when Ino turns in his arms and shoots her one of those mischevious, lip-tilting grins, only to break away from him and begin crawling across the bed towards her.

He stands there, watching, an imposing, unforgottable presence as the curvaceous, luscious figure of her longest friend and only _real_ confidant slithers closer. Her breath catches as one smooth palm slips up over her thigh and begins to travel up her body. The silk smooth surface of Ino's bust drags across her own tender, sensitive breasts. Causing her breath to catch as Ino speaks in the same voice she used not Minutes ago to shatter any remaining illusions about purely platonic frienship between them.

"Sakura, you can't hide in the dark forever." Her eyes are shining with excitement and no small amount of desire. Having the full force of Ino's sensual presence focused on her as one shapely thigh slides over and against the outer curve of her own hip.. is more than enough to start the coiling heat in her core up once more.

She's not prepared for the way Ino kisses her, either. The press of her soft lips is inviting, affectionate and tentatively imploring, as if she fears rejection or worse.

Sakura has surprisingly little hesitancy as she finally draws herself out of her shocked stillness and returns the kiss. The sensation is nothing like she expected, and the tiniest whimper of enjoyment passing between her friend's ever so slightly open lips is all she needs to want _more._

She hears him chuckle in dark amusement as they begin to explore eachother once more. But He is not the foremost thing on her mind at the moment, as important as he is.. nothing is more important than the sudden way she cannot seem to get enough of all the skin she's never touched on the lingerie clad blonde above her before.

Ino's hands are no less busy, and though she has all the callouses one expects from a shinobi, the featherlight tracery of her long, delicate looking fingers is more than enough to leave a thrilling trail of warmth in their wake.

She doesn't know how long they lay there, the delicate newness of the situation warring with years of emotion. Even before this, they two were so deeply familiar with eachother's moods that often one would influence the other after only moments within eachother's presence.

Now she is learning things about Ino that even years of friendship has never taught her. Both of them are trembling like born-again virgins, but as she runs her hands over the flat expanse of Ino's belly she can't help but giggle as goosebumps begin to raise under her fingertips.

But it seems that Ino is a woman on a mission, for not long after the giggle breaks the delicate tension of the moment Sakura can feel fingertips venturing where they've yet to go before. Even though she knows what's coming Sakura still gasps, her hips jerking as one delicate finger slips between her folds and begins to explore.

Ino's fingernail traces along the inside of her sex, causing Sakura to moan softly before a relentless wave of embarressment and raw sensation washes over her the moment one delicate fingertip dips inside her still cum-soaked pussy with a wet squelching sound.

Apparently that's the reaction she was hoping for, because soon enough it's sliding deeper into her, a second announcing it's presence with a back-bowing shot of pleasure along Sakura's spine the fingernail draws over the already-sensitive nub of her clit.

Her voice there again, ghosting over the shell of Sakura's ear, husky and sweet and a dozen other things she can't even begin to identify. But the one that stands out the most in her mind is _achievement_. Ino sounds like she's finally been able to do something she's wanted for a long time.

The implications shake the foundations of Sakura's already unstable new worldview even as they threaten to sour and taint what is passing between them.

Ino's fingers are everywhere inside her it seems. Touching, grazing and rubbing over every little spot that even she herself has been able to fully exploit.

"Sakura.. Sakura-chan, you're so wet and smooth inside... I can feel whats left of Him inside you, too." Sakura can feel it as well, the nigh overpoweringly pleasurable way that two fingers now writhe about inside of her is also spreading his seed about, coating her inner walls and pushing it ever deeper into her core.

Suddenly Ino's fingers find just what they're looking for, because in the next moment Sakura's world explodes in hot waves of molten pleasure that seem to pour from inside her and pool in her sex, bathing every bared nerve on her skin in delicious fire.

As her _Fifth_, Kami she'd never believed..climax of the night finally begins to recede, Sakura allows herself to be lost in the warm glow that surrounds and the comfortable weight of her .. what? Best friend?

Lover?

Girfriend?

She's not sure, but even that question pales in the face of her contentment at this moment.

They're both pulled from the quiet wonder of the moment that has just passed between them by the sensation of another joining them on the bed. Ino's body slides back over her own as Sakura finally works her eyes open.

He's already got his hands on her hips, one of them is pulling her friend's round ass higher into the air, closer back towards him and the other is following the trail of her spine. Sakura watches as his strong fingers weave themselves into Ino's hair once again..

Only to guide her down and leave her inches from giving Sakura an entirely different kind of kiss.

Those pale teal eyes of hers are staring straight at Sakura's sex. The intense scrutiny leaves her blushing fiercely. But unlike the blond on her knees between Sakura's thighs..

Sakura can see what Naruto is about to do. Before he has the chance, she slides her hands down, gently cupping either side of her face and tilting her gaze up to meet Sakura's own. She speaks softly, knowing what her friend is about to be feeling, but she can't keep the teasing giggle from her voice.

"I hope you're ready, Ino-chan."

The way her eyes widen in realization is both adorable and sensual, the tip of her tongue peeks out, wetting her lips even as they refuse to look away from eachother.

They're still staring into eachother's eyes when his hips surge forward and his lifted palm comes down ringingly on her raised asscheeks.

Ino's desperate moan of pleasure is muffled as the force of his thrust pushes her forward and buries her face between Sakura's legs, The vibrations of that exhultant sound pulse through Sakura's most sensitive flesh, instinctively her hands flex, trying to hold closer the source of her pleasure as it threatens to back away.

Apparently he's done waiting, because He isn't giving her any time to adjuststeady herself, but instead starts a stuffing her friend behind hard enough that each impact of hips on ass is loud enough to drown out even the low, constant moan over Sakura's clit that is keeping her bathed in exstacy.

She can see the way his abs ripple and flex right before each thrust, to the way her ass luscious ass bounces with each no doubt stinging impact of his hips, the arch of her back is steadily growing more and more extreme as Ino's thighs flex in an attempt to follow each time he pulls away.

Bodies writhe and sweat coats each one of them, exstacy, love, and the powerful sensation of a wonderful new dynamic mix and flow into the never relenting atmosphere of Dominance and Submission, give and take.

Neither of them can refuse or resist him for long, and his willpower simply is not up to challenge of resisting two tempting kunoichi wet and willing before him.

Hours pass, and when finally they collapse from their exertions each is beyond such paltry emotions as joy, contentment or satisfaction. Even as both Sakura and Ino curl up against His sides, sandwiching him between their steaming figures and beginning to drift towards the realm of dreams.. their thoughts are not so strangely resonant.

_"_This Feels_ Right_".

The hours previous may have been full of excitment, satisfaction, and emotional upheavel, but the chill hours before the rising of the sun brings peace to each of their worries and concerns.

It is a well deserved rest.

For the dawn of the new day will bathe them all in the harsh lights of Reality...

...and threatens to tear their fragile new bonds asunder.

* * *

Here it is, folks. More than a year, 50'000 unique visitors and roughly Fourty Thousand words later we've come upon the climax.

I sincerely hope it was worth it, for your sakes.

Me? Well, I'm not going to let you in on the answer to _that_ question yet.

I will tell you that this is by far the Porniest section I have scripted out, so if you're reading for naught but the Naughty.. You're going to be tremendously disappointed.

Not that I give a rat's ass. Your reviews push me forward, your criticisms help to sharpen the edge of my metaphorical quill..

But don't forget the single most important fact:

In the end, I'm writing this for _Me. _

On that note, I bid you Adieu.

For now.

-R.R


End file.
